


We will be what everyone dreams,  that  love that singers sing

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gods, M/M, Romanticism, Sentimental, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This he was the prince! The prince of Camelot, and not just smiled at me, but he  got me two gold coins<br/>And when he left away, he turned to me!<br/>Oh, I was hoping it did!<br/>Oh, how can be children, sometimes!<br/>How intensely you could want a look, just like of children!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The disappointment of Love

Verona - Long ago (in another time and in another place)

 

A pair of lovers runs to meet. The fog to make their frame, but it did not matter, because they saw with eyes of the heart.

They ran strong hugging meeting.

She had blond hair and wavy, a white robe fluttering and blue shoes.

He had the look of a knight of the past, and was dressed in black.

In the distance, the God of Love attended the reunion of the couple and watched them benevolent.

 

That night was gorgeous and the full moon was the setting for the two lovers. It was the right night so that could have been born the fruits of that great love.

Love proceeded to channel the potent magic inside of him, waiting for what would happen.

But something unexpected happened, that Love never would have expected.

The woman, in tears, was saying goodbye to his great love.

 

"No, this should not have happened!" Love said to himself, trying to bring his magic inside him, but he had now gone too far, and the magic was gone now out of his control.

 

He reached the lovers, who were about to separate them, and stop them.

"Stop! What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"We broke up." Said the young man whose name was John.

 

"No! You ... you now will should to give birth to creatures !!" Rebellion Love. Sometimes the gods were capricious like little children, when humans were not or refused to do what he was told.

 

"Well, they are never be born!" He snapped Mary. "My father does not want us to be together and I love too much John for risk for his life" and wept.

"No ... everything was ready ... I had already made the spell by giving birth to your future children ... I TRUSTED you ..." said Love.

"Stop the spell." Mary said sorry, but even more so.

"It is already in progress, you can no longer cancel !!!" Love said, trembling with rage.

 

John and Mary looked at him frightened.

"Well, but if not we join us, the kids will never be born, is not it? It will clear by itself." John said, patting the shoulder of Mary, trying nonetheless to give her comfort.

Love replied:

"Once it's in place, you can no longer cancel and if you do not find your approval, will seek another route to take place anyway, in ways that I can not predict, because it does not depend on me." Said Love.

John and Mary still gazed once.

"You ... you do not know what you have done!" Love said the trembling anger and gunfire, leaving them alone and disappointed.

 

 

Verona - a year later .....

 

A magician from the white beard named Nostradamus was sitting at a table, reading the scrolls and other by writing.

 

The arrival of source two little creatures that God had foretold, are close and will shake our whole concept of Love.

Many believe it is a myth, a fantasy and that in fact the magic of God's Love has managed to stop in time that does not and never will end, because it was able to cancel it.

Still others believe that it is all a fabricated story as false rumors and that the two young people have never even met Love and even more so to have frightened them with the threat of a spell that prevailed over their shoulders.

The parents of the two boys put everything to rest, and forbade the people to continue talking about it. Of course this only served to increase the discord and hatred between the two noble families of Verona of which both were members.

The Montagues and Capulets i.

 

But you can not stop the Destiny. It can slow it down, this is, but if you try to fight it, this still will find the way to be fulfilled equally, through unthinkable scenes and paintings even more intricate.

I feel such a long time for the arrival of these amazing creatures.

One is already born a year ago and is now in progress. About to arrive.

And this despite Mary and John they have renounced love.

But you can not stop Love. You can choose to give him up, but it will not can to flow through the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the ff will be inspired by Romeo and Juliet ahhah
> 
> I point out that it'll take only the name of the families, the rest will be COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, perhaps the only thing a bit similar is that there will be SO MUCH LOVE so expect feelings :) avalanches))
> 
> I am not quite sure how I marked the description ... you say, do you think it's too long? : p
> 
> Ps I wonder if you have already guessed who these two creatures and how will to arrive


	2. Jensen and loving sphere

John after the break with Mary, became engaged to Princess Meredith, the princess of the kingdom of **Camelot,** and they were married.

Meredith had long blond curly hair and blue eyes.

From that union was born Jensen, Prince of Camelot.

Jensen was a beautiful boy of seventeen, he had blond hair and blue eyes, like Meredith.

Or perhaps like Mary ... she paused to think sometimes John.

He was tall, athletic. Often he trained, was playing with the other riders, challenged them to a duel.

He liked being with friends, but always felt that something was missing ...

A brother, maybe ....

  
Jensen not understand why his parents had not wanted to have more children, sometimes Jensen thought he could not, but often came to him the thought that perhaps they did not want ....  
   
It was a prince, but he felt very lonely. Often he surrounded himself with friends to fill that lack, and sometimes we could, sometimes not ....  
 

 

That night he was crying in his sleep, without even realizing it.  
 

He was dreaming of a great love like a bubble, or maybe as a sphere. A sphere which expanded more and more.

The ball was bright and sparkling and overflowing with love.

And Jensen felt full as he had ever heard.

He touched the ball, he kissed the ball, and he thought he saw the other lips over his, inside the sphere!

Suddenly had the desire to pierce the ball and see to whom they belonged those lips, but did not want to hurt the sphere nor to those lips, they belonged to anyone.  
   
And then the ball flew off, soaring in the sky like a balloon, and disappeared!  
   
Jensen wept for the loss, and he was certain that he would never find anything that would make him feel so.  
   
 

  
And then he woke up.

Jensen was all sweaty and quite upset. He got out of bed and began to wander through the corridors of the castle, looking kitchens.

  
He arrived and took a bit 'of milk from the carton, trying to ward off quel'incubo disturbing ...

Or maybe a dream ... ..  
   
She was his soul mate the one he had seen inside the bubble?

He had then actually view.

Perhaps it was he himself! Perhaps it was the soul mate of himself! And she laughed hysterically.  
   
The truth was that in that world, men and women did not believe the soul mate, and even to love, to be honest.

They had gods, they believed us, and they believed the gods. It was enough.

rarely happened in that world, to fall in love, it was not a common thing there.

And love was deified as and immortality.

Being rare, it was very overrated and idolized. You could make fun of everything but not the love.

He love had by all a lot of respect, because you were not hit frequently.  
 

Homosexuality, however, was seen as a normal thing, and basically because it would have been a strange thing? In that world, the men were with mermaids, centaurs.

They came to the Good, sure, but rarely reached the Love, who was considered the apex of happiness.

Often they gave blamed to God Love for this, but no one dared resent too much with him. He said that he was not in control and decide who could have this privilege ... were the energies of the Universe that they judged and left him to flow to him.

Jensen felt that he was born strange.

Different, in a sense.

Ever since he was small, it was as if he saw everything with LOVE, with the eyes of love.

Wherever he went.

The blade of grass, in the sun was shining, the sky, in his animals ...

Yet this did not apply to people.

He felt friendship, this is ... but LOVE, that feeling that you tearing apart inside and makes you see only one person, not that !!

And he was sorry.  
   
He felt he had a lot of love to give. He felt that he wanted to meet her soul mate.

He wanted to believe it.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

"You feel the love flowing into you?" Nostradamus asked the young prince, in his laboratory.

"I do not know how I feel ... I feel my stomach churning and I want to cry ..." said Jensen incoherently.

"Well I would say that you know what you feel, then!" He said the old man smiling.

"I do not know what I'm saying ..." Jensen said sadly.

"Quiet, my prince. Your soul mate is near! These are the symptoms that your body gives you, because he perceives that it is not far from you! "

"Are you saying that my body ... it's excited?" Jensen asked incredulously.

"You seem so strange? Our bodies are constantly excited. That's life! "Said the old Tugging hands.

"Mmm ... I do not know ... I'm not sure ..."

"The heart never is." Said the old man wisely.

"But I like these phrases. Dimmene yet. Dimmene other! "Begged the prince.

The old man laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, my prince ... if I knew, in other worlds ..."

"In other worlds what?"

"There are worlds ... where LOVE is mocked, hated, rejected ..."  
   
Jensen pulled away, shocked.

"What kind of foolish and cruel beings may reject something so wonderful?"

The old man looked at including the prince. It was like saying, for example, that immortality existed and was hated and rejected by people, or worse, the pain had been terminated and he was feeling homesick! It was absurd!

"Perhaps in this world it is considered a nice thing, but in another universe, might be something that hurts the soul of men and leading to abandonment and sadness. You know, all the worlds are different, my little prince, what is good here is bad beyond. Just as the Homosexual ... "

  
"What it is there to say about homosexuality? It is a normal thing, no less frequently the love between a man and a mermaid! "

"Perhaps in this world, but in others we have another concept of normality ..."

"Well, the fools who refuse love, there are also here ..." Jensen said, softly and his voice cracked.

"Oh, my poor prince. You're talking about ... "

"No, please, do not say that name. And it's not my mother, however, she chose not to be. "

  
My prince…"

"I have a mother, though, I would have preferred to be born as **the fruit of love** ," said Jensen, closing the door behind him.  
   
   
Nostradamus looked at the closed door, sadly. Clearly knew the story of John and Mary, and of course he, like his father, had condemned the choice of Mary.

"Fear not, young prince, the love that so much regret, is not lost. It is within you. You are not alone as you think! You're only half that is longing to be reunited to the other! "


	3. The boy with emerald eyes

Jensen was walking with his carriage through the streets of Verona, along with his father. Everybody cheered the prince and the king.

  
It was a beautiful day and Jensen was happy to be out for a day by the walls of the castle. It was some time that it was no longer a sightseeing tour to the city.

And then something happened ...

He look a pair of green eyes like emeralds, set in a face.

Embedded?

Jensen shook. They not were precious stones. They were eyes. **normal eyes** , however beautiful they were.

But then why they were **shining**?

The carriage stopped abruptly, because a boy was crossing the street without looking.

The horses risked rearing, and behold, another boy, chased the little boy to take him to safety.

**He was the boy with emerald eyes.**

  
Oh, he was good and gentle soul, he, who had moved without hesitation, even a little ', to rescue this innocent creature.

And how he was watching him now, in the eye.

It was not a look of hatred, or fear, right? He could not stand it!  
 

  
"Get out of the way!" Said the coachman.

"Come, come, Francis, more polite," said Jensen. "Here, hold!" He said, giving two gold coins each for the child and for the boy, who seemed to have the same age.

The child and the boy took the coins wide-eyed.

"Jensen, are you crazy?" He asked John.

"Dad, is the people. We need to be befriended! "He said, to calm him down, and it worked.  
 

The driver began to let go of the carriage. Maybe a little 'too hastily, he judged Jensen, as he watched the boy with emerald eyes disappear as the cab pulled away.

 _He continued to look me  until his vision allowed him!  thought Jensen happy_  
   
   
   
   
 

 

  
   
 _The prince of Camelot, and not just smiled at me, but he got me two gold coins And when he left away, he turned to me!_

  
_Oh, I was hoping it did!_

_Oh, how can be children, sometimes!_

_How intensely you could want a look, just like of children!_   


 

  
   
   
Jared came home and went to meet Mary. His mother.

"Mum mum."

"Jared, what's happening? What did you see?"

"I have seen the prince of Camelot!"

"Ahh ..." said Mary, whose wound was still fresh. She knew that he was the son of man whom he had promised eternal love, and it still hurt.

  
"Only ahh? Mommy, I saw the prince! "

"He asked you for money?"

"Thing? No! It is not the kind of person you think ... that everyone thinks ... you tell many stories about the royal family, but what I saw is ... a generous guy. Gave to me and to Paul two gold coins! "He said, by actual view.

  
"This is strange." Said Mary looking at the coins.

"This means that I can have the pasta with the sauce, today, Mom?" Jared asked.

Mary hugged him. "Oh, honey. Will have the sauce and also the tuna! "He said.  
   
   
   
   
   
Jared went to bed still thinking back to the fantastic red and blue cloak she wore the prince.

_It was red inside and blue outside. I've noticed. And his eyes were blue, or green ... but perhaps a shade lighter than mine._

_He had blond hair like wheat._

_And the bright, radiant face. The sun was beating in the face and made it beautiful._

_But I am not here to impress all the details of his face, him_

_And he perhaps at this time you will already forgotten me. He thought Jared sad._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

Jensen was in his room and he was thinking.

After a bit 'he stands it and went into the study of Nostradamus.

"Nostradamus, I wanted to ask you something."

"Tell me, young prince."

"The gifts that fanno..non should give it away, right?"

"Certainly not, my prince, but why this question?"

"And if you could not do without it? If they were gifts that they can not be kept? "

"Explain yourself, young prince." Nostradamus was a bit 'confused.

"Io..oggi I gave gold coins to a child and a guy I saw on the street." He said embarrassed.

"Ohhh ... it was very noble of you."

"It is wrong to hope that ... that does not give away my money?" Jensen asked impulsively.

"Mmm ..." said the wise man, that did not escape the use of the singular.

"I mean ... I understand that will serve him, to them ... to eat ... but ... it was my gift and I ... never mind, I'm a fool!"

"My young prince, **what you give is yours forever**!" She said softly.  
   
Jensen stood dumbfounded for a moment, and the sweetness of those words went through him all over the body, making him feel good.

  
Then he closed his eyes, rubbing the top of his nose, and said:

"All this does not make sense."

And he ran away, while the wise old man smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, ff is coming very sickly sweet, but what can you do ... I am inspired to two fantastic people who are our real Jared and Jensen! I always repeat, are two wonderful people and every day I have the proof more and more
> 
> Now I go back to ff, saying that I hope not to have made them too childish in this chapter :))
> 
> The phrase: "How can you be children sometimes, how intensely you could want a look, just like the boys" is taken from The Sorrows of Young Werther "Fantastic book!
> 
> See you soon :))


	4. Like his father

Jensen had thought at that boy all night and was also thinking now there, lying on the grass, to the banks of a river.

_That guy had hair like chocolate and smooth as silk and eye color as the emerald._

_And as shining! Eye may never shine so? Why shine? For what reason? Oh, I want to be the reason! But what am I thinking? He maybe neither he think at me and I'm here to struggermi. I have to forget it. But why should I do it? It is already so much sad that the boy will forget me soon? Oh, it's so so sad that the magic of those twisted glances between us, to be destined to disappear in the folds of time? I wonder if he is thinking at me now, or if I'll be sand of its passage? But why should it be so? Why can not I see him?_

 

  
Meanwhile, he fell asleep, and dreamed. He dreamed his face, his eyes. He dreamed to hug him and run with him. When he awoke and realized that it was just a dream, he was very disappointed.

 _I will return to the place where they met the first time and if he still thinks of me, there will be!_ Jensen thought.  
   
   
   
   
   
Jensen took a horse and returned secretly from his father in the place they had visited the day before.

_Oh, it's not there! Maybe I'm wrong time, maybe it was passed over again the same evening or last night or maybe still has to go! Maybe I'm a fool and will never go out!_

And then he sat down on the pavement crying.  
   
   
   
When Jensen returned to the castle, the father looked at him appalled.

"Jensen! I was very worried about you! What happened to you? Did you cry ?? Because?? Who hurt you ??? "

"Someone who does not even touch me." Jensen said, ashamed of her tears, and ashamed of being caught.

"Jensen, speaks more clearly or I'll go and kill someone!"

"The sun!" Said then Jensen evasive. "The sun burns the eyes of men if it is too strong and the men can not protect themselves. They can not protect themselves. "He added, returning to the castle sadly.  
   
Jared had not been unable to attend the meeting with Jensen, even if he wanted to go, because Mary was sick and in need of his care, so reluctantly he did not go where his heart was crying to go.

His heart was divided in half.  
   
   
That afternoon, John decided to take his son with him was a good way to distract him from some sadness.

"Come with me to collect the taxes of citizens, son!" The king said.

"Can I?" Jensen asked.

"Sure, as long as they do not by their other gold coins, otherwise no one will respect us more, okay?" he asked, smiling, winking.

Jensen was very relieved to have another opportunity to try to meet again with the mysterious boy who had kidnapped so the heart.

"But put yourself spectacles, so the sun will not burn your eyes!" Said John, and Jensen laughed.  
   
   
   
The carriage trotted back through the streets of Verona and Jensen even though he tried not to look back, he still fell down.

 _The eyes are traitors,_  thought. _But  not his eyes_  still thought with a smile.

"What makes you smile that way, Jensen?" Asked John.

"The power of the eyes, Dad!" He said.  
   
   
   
Going to require taxes to the citizens, it was a very boring bureaucratic affair, and Jensen would have wanted it to end soon, because it had failed to meet the boy again with emerald eyes.

There was a knock at another door, and Jensen stifled a sob when she saw him look out the right door.

The boy seemed to recognize him and was stunned as he was.

  
Of course he recognized me, I'm the prince, he thought lucidly.

"Hello boy, we came here to collect taxes."

"Lord, we have just money to eat" the boy pleaded.

Begged? A boy with eyes so, should never beg! Jensen thought.

  
"So it means that we will pay by other means. You have some fruit or meat, boy? "

"Dad, he just said that he barely money for food and you want to ..."

"Do not contradict me in front of people and do not call me dad in front of people, Jensen!"

"Yes, sir." He Said Jensen looking hard.

"So, boy? We do not have all day. "The King said impatiently.

"From what we have as well, Jared ..." said the voice of a woman.

John moved intrigued and frightened by his voice and his eyes became pure terror when he saw her, and her heart began to beat faster.

"MARY!" He said.

"John ..." said Mary, not at all surprised. He knew of the rise that had taken John. He knew that now he was the king.

"What the hell happened to you? Why are you in bed? And why do you live here? "

"John .."

"I thought you still risiedessi in the abode of the Montagues." He said.

"We have fallen out of favor at least a year, John. A punishment of the gods, I suppose. "

"Why do not you say anything?"

"Because you had created a family." She said.

 

 

The lump in the throat of John was painful. He looked at Mary. He was in pink dressing gown and had frizzy blond hair tied back in a tail hurt, but her eyes were still beautiful and her beautiful face. He was still and she still could not make him the heart beat faster.

"... This is the way to receive your King? Get up! "Said John, a little 'arrogant, although his voice was trembling.

"I can not ... I'm so weak ... I'm sick."

"This is not right. I will pay the expenses for your speedy recovery! "

"John, I will not give you more problems ..."

"ENOUGH, not tell SO AT YOUR KING, YOU DO AS I SAY!"

Despite the fury of John, Mary could not help but smile, and John smiled back.  
   
"I never thought ... that ... that our parents knew each other ..." said Jared at Jensen.

"Mary ... she is Mary ..." Jensen said in shock.

Jared thought he understood what he meant Jensen, but he was afraid to ask.

  
"They've had a history, a long time ago ... but ... has been hampered, and they broke." He said, however, Jensen.

"I'm very sorry." Jared said.

Jensen turned to him.

  
"I've been looking you this morning, in the great square, but you were not there."

Jared's eyes widened at the news. "I wanted to be there. I would have come if ... if I had not had to take care of my mom, really. "

"Do not say it just because I'm your prince, right?"

"NO! I SWEAR!"

Jensen smiled.

"Because ... because he wanted to see me, his height?" Jared asked timidly.

"Well, first of all you did not tell me either thanks"

"It's not true. I DID. "Squitti Jared scared.

"Mmm ... a little murmur audible."

"I was..i was..touched..i ..."

"Okay, okay, don't worry"

He wanted to see me just for this, his height? "Asked Jared, a bit 'piqued.  
 

  
Jensen stared at him again. "Insolence or is a beginning of disappointment?"

"You tell me."

Jensen stared at him with a cocky smile.

  
"For what you wanted that i wanted see you?"

"I do not know!"

"I wanted to ask if you've kept my gift."

"Gift ??" Jared was confused and disoriented.

"The coin!"

"I ... I ... Yes!"

"Bad. I not am depriving myself of my gold because they do not use it! "

Jared now looked terrified.  
   
"Hey, relax. I'm just kidding. "Jensen laughed. "To tell the truth, I was terrified that you do get rid. I'm glad you did not. "He said.

Jared stared at him.

"But, I am aware that you need gold, so ... I'll give you more gold..ma the first coin, do not give it away, okay?" Whispered in his ear, and Jared seemed to feel the song of a thousand birds.

"I will, my prince!"

"Jensen, it's time to go !!" called him John.

"Nothing collection?"

"Nothing collection!" John replied gruffly.  
 

Jensen took the hand of Jared, who squeezed back light, yet so sweet.

  
"Can he ... I mean ... i could..see you again?" Jared asked.

Jensen's heart took a dive. Perhaps he had never moved from the river shores and he was still dreaming.

"I'll wait at the castle. Do not disappoint me. "he told him, ear.

 

 

 

 

"What whispered at the boy?" Asked John, a bit 'annoyed, when they came out.

"I just told him not to refuse our money."

"Mmm ..." said Jensen.

" what you said to Mary?"

"The same thing!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Dad, is that Mary ..."

"Yes. End of discussion. "  
 

  
Jensen is silent, and then he thought of Jared. Was a bit 'hasty to tell him to show up at the castle. How could he do?

Oh, what a fool I was!

 

When they came out, Jared said to his mother: "That character, the prince." And he laughed.

"Like his father." Mary said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know that probably the king does not go around to collect taxes ahhhah (???) but oh well! I love Merlin and Arthur Merlin series and then I decided to make them slightly similar, although it will be much more sappyi xd but not too much !! :))
> 
> I'm already taking to write this story * _ *


	5. Servant of the prince

Jensen remained all night mulling over how he would do Jared at show up at the castle tomorrow.

 _Maybe he will present and just. I'll have to be present before Dad beaks he wander in the castle alone and he arest him He thought. Jensen laughing_  
  
 

 

The next day, Jensen was playing in the yard with the sword, with some guys.

"You will never become a knight of Camelot, if you're so slow, Luke !!" Jensen laughed.

It was a moment, when the eyes of Jensen met another pair of green eyes.

And Luke was distracted him down.

"Whose turn is laughing now?" Luke laughed, brandishing his sword.

"Come on, get up!" Said Jensen.  
 

 

He got up and saw Jared half hidden beside another row of young boys, who were questioned by a servant.

"You know washing dishes? Polish your boots? The silverware? "  
   
"Jared !!" called Jensen.

Everyone turned and Jared blushed, immediately followed by Jensen.

"What are you doing??"

"M ... Majesty ... I ..." he stammered timidly Jared.

"Jared, I do not understand ...."

"Prince, is interrupting the course ..."

Jensen became the boldest sudden.

"How dare you talk like that to your prince?"

"I- I did not ..."

"What's going on here? What's he doing here? "John said, just arrived.

Jared seemed to feel faint before the king.

"Boy, why are you here again?"

"Dad, you're scaring him!"

The king took the boy.

  
"Mary needs new medicines? More money? "he asked.

"N ... no ... it's all right with my mother ..."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I ... wanted..come to work here."

"Why??"

"I ... I ... well ... I ... I need to work ..."  
   
Jensen was absolutely amazed and a little 'proud of him. He had not said that Jensen had been telling him to go to the castle!

"Boy…"

"I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, sir ... I can do different jobs ... I would at least try ..." Jared begged.

"Hmm ... and what role would you have?"

"I ... .servant of the prince" Jared said, visibly blushing.

"Mmm ... Jensen is quite capricious ... believe that you will could satisfy him properly?" Asked John.

"Dad!!"

Jared blushed even more, but smiled.

"I could try."

Something warmed Jensen's heart and through the whole body.

  
"But the rules are the rules, you'll do before the course with all the others."

"But Dad ...."

"Rules are rules, Jensen!"

"It's all right, I will. I want to do. "He said enthusiastically Jared. "Thanks," he added.

  
Before Jared could get away and reach out to others, Jensen went to him and grabbed both hands, looking at him adoringly.

  
Jared was lost in that look, and in the narrow and in that smile.

They did not say a word.

Then Jared turned away again, but for the first time Jensen was not sad, because he knew that he would see again.


	6. Speaks! Speak again, my angel!

It was morning, and he was Jared polish horses

  
Jensen came suddenly and Jared gasped.

  
"Hello." Jensen said, smiling.

"H-Hello ... hello ... I mean, well awakened, Prince!"

"A hello is just fine and I would be grateful if you stopped to call me so, but just call me Jensen."

"Really? I mean..yes want, I'll do it! I'm sorry to have annoyed you! "

"And if you could also give me of you, I would be grateful!" Replied Jensen, now visibly irritated.

Jared frowned, continuing to polish the horse sadly.

"I'm sorry that I still get nervous you ..."  
 

Jensen warned suffered a lump in his throat.

"No sorry. It's my fault, I was rude. You do not do nervous me. I get nervous because I can not seem to grasp your thoughts! "

"It is normal, since that magic exists in this world, but not telepathy." he smiled a little 'Jared.

"At this time I would like to be able to use it." He admitted Jensen.

"Because? Why a prince should be of interest to the thoughts of a poor man like me? "

"If my title scare you or puts you in awe, pretending I'm not a prince ..."

"But…."

"Do not call me Prince, from this moment I am no the prince Jensen anymore!"

"I can not pretend, because a guy by the beauty like yours, can only be a prince." Jared said, blushing then, realizing what he had just admitted.  
   
Even Jensen was blushing, but he recovered quickly.

  
"It is not so, and I can prove it. For example you're not a prince, and yet ... "

"Yes?" Jared asked, his eyes shining.

"And yet ... .y - you have-e-eyes of a green s-so intense that ... seem emeralds," said Jensen.  
 

  
Jared was thrilled. He opened his mouth without saying a word and then he finally said:

"The ... .the words that you are tell me ... **Jensen** ... are ... are more precious than any gold ... I ... I do not know what to say ... thank you!"

"Tell me why you came here at the castle? Just because I asked you ?? "

"No!"

"And if you came to see me, then why did not you come after me? I hoped you did yesterday. "

"I'm sorry..i ... I wanted to, but I was held. I knew, however, that I would see you today ... but it's not that i did not think at you! "

"You have thought at me ??" Jensen asks, eyes twinkling.  
 

  
Jared was silent, embarrassed beyond all limits.

"All right. Just. Do not say anything. For now, suffice me these sweet words, I'll let at the horses. See you. I have to ... I have to study now. Hello!"

"Jensen!" Jared called him back.

"Yes?"

"What ... you have to study?"

"Poetry! And the words that you told me I will be an inspiration !! "

"I'm glad." He said Jared moved, then took their leave.  
   
   
   
Jensen when he left, Jared stopped to think and a good ten minutes, could no longer burnish horses.

Jensen. Prince Jensen!

 

It was so beautiful and sweet ... maybe it was a bit 'arrogant and capricious, but he also liked this side of him. He liked EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING.

  
He was sorry that maybe Jensen could have thought that he did not care about him, but it was not so. It just was too shy and secondly he thought that someone like him, he could not even get close to the prince and talk to him.

Jensen, however, wanted his friendship and Jared felt like in heaven.  
   
   
   
Jensen walked away continuing to think of the words of Jared.

Oh, he said that his words were more precious than gold!

Oh, the guy with emerald eyes had said that he was so beautiful that he could just be a prince!

But praise had given him, how easily, and a few sentences!

The silent boy that both occupied the thoughts, proved to have MANY thoughts in spite of his words, and also proved to have BELLE words, although flattered his with the dropper.

  
One thought crossed it when Jared spoke during that their dialogue in the stables:  
   
 _Oh yeah, here. Speaks! Speak again, my angel!_


	7. Dishes, pots and lids

It was the afternoon of the next day, and Jared was washing dishes.

It was 13 o'clock in the afternoon.

At that moment incoming Jensen.  
 

  
Jared smiled, feeling it coming. Yesterday they had crossed several times, but had not had a chance to talk him yet.

It seemed like an eternity.

  
"Hello Jens ..." Jared began, but was unable to complete the greeting, because Jensen interrupted.

"Why do not you wear gloves for washing dishes? The servants do not you gave them? "

"Oh ... uh ... no ... they have given me, but ... I ... I am better without meddling. Better to wash the dishes and pots and ... "

"This is a blasphemy. You'll ruin your hands. I can not allow. "

"Jensen, I assure you that not ..."

"You're washing at least the hot water? Let me check."

"Jensen!" Jared protested.

Jensen let out a muffled scream. "COOL!"

"Jensen, the hot water comes and goes, but it really is not a problem."

"I'll go boil some water. You stà stopped so. "

"Jensen, this is absurd."

"Never say to a prince who does something that is absurd!" And so quiet Jared, as he took a very large pot, put water in it and made her boil.  
 

  
They waited a good ten minutes to boil the water, total embarrassment, then Jensen poured the hot water into the sink.

Jared was going to put his hands inside, but as soon as a finger touched the water, withdrew them immediately.

"Cabbage. Now it's boiling. I can not ... "he said with terror.

Jensen opened his mouth.

"Devils ... are a disaster. Forgive me. "He said Jensen, discharging the water again.

"You are kind instead to worry about me." Jared said, smiling.

"... I also worry for me ... if you become my servant, I do not want you to have the damaged hands." Jensen said, blushing.  
 

  
Reopen the hot water tap and managed to put a little 'in the sink, before it disappeared again.

"Thanks." he told Jared, in a way as if to wanted kiss him.

"Wait. I'll show you how it washes well ... "

"Jensen, that's enough!" Jared rebelled.

"Schhh ..." the he said, finishing behind him and taking his hands that held the sponge

"Here ... rubs so." He said Jensen behind him, passing his hands on the pot.  
 

  
After about two minutes when Jared was very uncomfortable, having Jensen attached to his back, he took off from that position.

"I'm sorry. I can not. I ... I get distracted and can not concentrate at work! "He said sheepishly.

Jensen looked at him, a bit 'offended.

"I'm sorry." Jared said, more and more uncomfortable and terrified.  
 

 

Jensen moved closer to him, daring him with a smirk.

"A servant that challenges his master ... is original. I like it."

"If I will am your servant. I could not win. "Said Jared, trying to meet the challenge, approaching her face to his. Their lips were now very close.

"So you will should engage a lot. And wash things with the hot water. "Jensen said, without moving.   
"But if I am already boiling, is not the case that warms me more." Jared said.  
 

  
He realized a second later than he had said, and blushed.

Jensen looked at him with his mouth wide open.  
 

  
"I'm sorry. I do not know why I said that. Probably some spirit has haunted my body. "Jared said, jokingly, but frightened by the possible reaction of Jensen.

"... You deserve a punishment for your insolence. This afternoon take me to ride over the plains of Mount Rosa. Alone. Prepare the horses. "Jensen said, leaving.

Jared sfiorzò to hide the smile, as he watched Jensen away from the kitchen, a bit 'confused.


	8. Ice and caravans

Jensen was ready for the afternoon ride with Jared. He went to the stables and found she was stroking the horses. He stopped to look at him, smiling.

He wondered how it would feel those caresses on her face ...

But what was he thinking?

He roused immediately and Jared became aware of his presence.

"Jensen! How long have you are here?"

"Mh ... enough to see that you trinkets to smooth the horses, instead of preparing them." The good-naturedly chided Jensen.

Jared does not blushed this time. Now he understood the language and when Jensen actually approve something. Now, for example, he was happy and this made him smile with joy.

He approached him and settled back red cape front.

Jensen frowned. "Pull the manure makes people happy?" He asked.

Jared smiled more. "I like this coat. It's so regal. Looks good on you."

"Do you like? If you will be my servant, I'll let you wear. I can even regalartene one, if he will deserve it. "He said Jensen happy, and now he smiled.

"Let's go." Jared said in a soft tone.  
 

He did get on the horse and then climb on the horse too.

They rode direct to the plains of Mount Rosa.  
   
   
   
   
The plain of Monte Rosa was a plain bordered by mountains with light pink stripes and full of blue flowers by meadows.

"Let's stop here for a snack." Said Jared suddenly.

Jensen was delighted. He missed the face of Jared and riding could not look at him as he wanted.  
   
Jensen feeling well, so well that he could not find words to his usual sarcasm and regretted it. So he felt weak.

Then Jared sat down next to him and he felt even weaker.

He lay down on the grass and Jared did the same, then touched his arm and stroked floor with his thumb.

"Who ... makes you think you can do it?" Jensen asked in a sweet tone, referring to the caress.

"You." He simply said Jared, continuing to look him in the eyes.

Jared then pulled a bit 'on his elbows. "From the beginning you made me realize that you want my friendship and I want too... in addition to being honored, of course." He said sincerely.

"I did not know who you were ... and which ties you had with ... Mary ... before that i want it, I swear." He said deep Jensen." 

"I know, Jensen ... also i ..."

"Do you think ... we should talk about? The fact that our parents loved each other, I mean. "Jensen said, not looking at him.

"Yes, we could do it, I guess ... but why talk about something that we do not understand and can not control? "Jared asked.

"Maybe because if we continue to talk about it, we could figure it out ..."

"Mmm ... I prefer to groped to understand another report ..."

"Like what?" Jensen asked with heart in turmoil

Jared, however, got up and did not answer him.  
 

"Jared?" Called him back, then got up annoyed.

 

He joined him and saw that he was looking at the frozen pond.

"Do you think it's safe?" He asked.

"I do not know."

"Let's find out."

"Wait, Jensen, I do not think ... WAIT!"

Jensen had, however, already walking, when suddenly you hear a slight CRAC.

"Shit ... Jared stays there, I go back immed..."

CRAAAAAAAC.

"AHHHHHH!" Cried Jensen.

"Jensen!"

Jensen had sunk into the water at record speed and Jared turned pale.

Holy God.

"Jared! Jareeeed! "

"Take this stick, Jensen, grab this stick!" Jared said.

Jensen tried to catch him, but missed and went under.

"Shit!" Jared said, coming forward and throwing himself under.  
 

  
The water was freezing and was a bad dog. Fortunately he found Jensen immediately and managed to bring it back up.

"You must swim, Jensen! You must swim! Please do it for me, you're too heavy, I can not take if you pass out. "he urged him, begging him.

Jensen shook the prayer, he sought to obey.

They swam frantically and managed to pull himself up.  
 

  
Jared hugged Jensen, while they were both on their knees, trying to infuse warmth.

"Call ... Nostradamus .." Jensen said against his neck.

"I ... I not have ..."

"My pager. It's them. "He said, pointing to a spot on the grass not far.

Jared let the pager trace Nostradamus, and he answered.

  
"Yes?"

"Lord, I am Jared, we need help. I Jensen and we fell into the icy lake. "Said Jared a little ashamed '.

"The king must not know. Are you all right, though? "

"Yes, but we need something to warm us, I can try to make a fire."

"Forget the fire, boy. Now I come to my trailer. "

He put down the line and Jared looked Jensen puzzled.

Jensen smiled. "You'll see."  
   
   
Nostradamus when he arrived, he arrived with his trailer. He immediately get inside the two, and after giving them some clean clothes, sat them in front of the fireplace.

"Now that's a fire." He commented Jared putting his hands in front of it, while he and Jensen were wearing blankets.

Jensen felt stupid. He had walked on the ice to prove to Jared who knows thing and had only made the figure idiot.

"Come on, Jensen, do not make that face. It did not go so badly. We were warming up by the fireplace at the bottom of my trailer. "Nostradamus said that he understood the concerns of Jensen.

He smiled bitterly. Of course, apart from making the figure idiot, he did not go so badly.

"I'm sorry ... I thought i could go back in time, I did not think the ice would broken so quickly ..."

"Now it's gone. Do not think about it anymore." Jared said, putting a hand on his shoulder and Jensen smiled.  
   
   
   
   
*

When they returned to the castle and Jared was going to get away to clean the rooms, the king stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"At ... clean the rooms, sir." Said Jared intimidated.

"You should take care of Jensen needs. that's what makes a servant! "the king said.

"But…"

"Dad .." Jensen said shocked.

"To call Nostradamus secretly not is serve to keep the secret about your disastrous outing on the ice. I knew everything. Jensen will never become a skater, but you instead you are become his servant. "The king said.

"Lord ... I ... .Thank you." Said Jared shocked.

"You were very smart guy. You have saved my son. You deserve an award, and you, Jensen, let me take another scare like that and you'll go to bed without supper, no matter how cold you get home. By the way, have you warmed up now? "Asked John, embracing his son.

"Dad ... .I ..."

"No, do not tell me. I do not want to know. Good night. "He said, in a tone a bit 'angry.

And he went off.  
   
"It's always so rude?" Jared asked.

"Only when it is excited. "Jensen said smiling.

Jared watched Jensen. "Well, I have to say thank you."

"You to me??"

"It is because of you if i now are your ..."

"To my merit? This is absurd. "

"It will be absurd, but it's the truth."

"Ok." Jensen said smiling, and they embraced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Nostradamus comes with the caravans does a little laugh ahahahaa
> 
> And I also know that caravans and pagers are anachronistic, but no matter ahaaha in this universe I have decided that there are anachronistic things! ahaahah


	9. Bathroom throbbing

Jared had prepared a warm bath in the tub for Jensen, had turned when he had entered, but now she felt uncomfortable.

He decided to leave, but Jensen stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"t- the my job is not finished?"

"It depends." Jensen said with his voice dropped two octaves.

"What does it mean?"

"Do not they teach you? Di ... usually the servants help the reals to wash. "

Jared blushed furiously.

"But if you do not want, leave it alone." He concluded Jensen a bit 'annoyed.

"No, I do . I do . "Said Jared a little 'clumsy.  
 

 

Silent as Jared had approached and just as silently took the white bar of soap and passed it to him on his back.

"Do not use the sponge?" Jensen asked, uncomfortable, feeling the hands of Jared upon him.

"No .." Jared said softly.

More silence.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Mmm ... I can hold it for me?" Asked Jared hesitant. He did not want to reveal at Jensen the real reason, that he liked to hear Jensen's skin to the touch.

"No," said Jensen.

"What a shame." Jared said sarcastically, but not willing to give in.

Jensen was about to reply to the provocation, but Jared spoke again.

"You have a beautiful skin, soft, white ...." He said thoughtfully and in awe.

Jensen blushed again. "Thank you."  
   
"I'm sorry I was rude before." said Jensen.

Jared smiled. "It 'does not matter."

 

He had soaped his back and arms, and now he was coming down with his hand to his stomach.

"E... enough. From now do it myself. "He said Jensen experiencing a thousand shivers.

"But ...." He said Jared surprised.

"You think the real had no sense of decency? That's okay, trust me. "He said Jensen.

"Ok ..." said Jared a bit 'confused, but relieved.

"Thanks." Jensen said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and doing beat faster Jared's heart.


	10. Kisses that burn

More days are passed, more Jensen had in mind only Jared, Jared, Jared.

Jared had a room away from that of Jensen and this seemed to displease both.  
   
Jensen in particular was struggling to control himself whenever Jared was close. Jared then, touched him so much, which made him hyperventilate. He wanted to hug, cuddle, and is astounded to think, even kiss him.

But then he realized that it was not so strange. Jared was a beautiful boy, he was a year younger than him, beautiful green eyes, a beautiful face and her body drew him to him.

He was reciprocated? He was not sure, but if looks could speak ....  
   
   
"Buu" Jensen snapped jumping behind him Jared while washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Jensen! You so enjoy these jokes? "Jared asked.

"Yes." he challenged him, hugging him.

Jared remained silent, swaying in that embrace.

  
"But if you bother, I will not do it again!" Jensen said quickly, moving away.

"No, if you have fun, go ahead." Said Jared seriously, with the softened look.

"But if you it annoy ..."

"scare mef, but it does not matter if you have fun, have fun, too!"

"Dude, I do not want to do **nothing** that bothers you!"

"Me neither."

Jensen sighed heavily.

"What?" Jared asked him, stroking his cheek.

"Jared, no, if you do so I will not ... I will never be able to stop .." Jensen moaned closing her eyes.

"Stop you from doing what ??"

Jensen took his hand and kissed it repeatedly plan.

Jared had now opened his mouth and was in awe.

And then Jensen took his face in her hands and kissed him.

he kissed him repeatedly with breathtaking mold kisses, without removing his hands from his face.

Jared let do him stupefied, until Jensen does not put out his tongue licking his lips and Jared shuddered, then kissed with the language, but Jensen was too rough and Jared could not find a foothold to lean on, and they fall both on the ground.  
 

Even then Jensen not stopped. They continued to kiss each other on the floor with him on top of Jared straddled.

Only a distant sound made them suddenly detach, as brutally awakened from a dream.

  
"Oh God ... what I did ... Jared, Jared, I'm so sorry."

"Jensen, it's okay ..."

"No! Please tell me I did not hurt you! "

"Jensen, stop worrying ..."

But they could no longer speak because then came the cook and Jensen went trimming Jared one last look of worry.  
   
   
   
   
*

It was 23:00 pm and Jensen was taking anxiety. A part of him wanted to go to Jared and ask him if he really was all ok, if the kiss had not upset ....

The kiss! He had felt so good! And he feels that Jared had enjoyed an act so wonderful, had made him pounce heart with joy and had not been careful. He had dropped! What had he thought Jared?

  
An impatient knock on her door distracted him from his thoughts.

"Jared !!" He knew who he was before they even open the door.

"Listen, I thought about what happened today and I wanted to make a speech at the beginning, but then I thought that a simple gesture is more effective than a thousand words ..."

"Jared, what ??"

Jared then kissed him, putting the hands over his face.

He kissed him passionately, even though he, unlike Jensen, stood still, perfectly balanced with the legs.

"Jared, you ... .you wanted this? You want it? "Jensen asked him, her eyes shining.

"These are days that I do not think of anything else, and today I have thought about it until my head ache." Said Jared.

"Jared how long I want your lips ..."

"I, too, want them even now. I want to feel the taste of your mouth again! "

Jensen kissed him again, and then ended up hugging each other.

"Jensen, Jensen, I feel so good when you hold me ...."

"Tighten your body is like being covered with layers and layers of soft duvet!" Jensen said with a sigh. "I want to hold you so forever. We must remain so tight forever! "

"Jensen ..." Jared sighed.

Jensen moved to kiss him again, but this time only gently touched his lips and Jared shivered at the contact.

  
"You're burning lips." Jared said with a sigh.

"Stay here tonight? Please."

"I do not know if I can…"

"Is my room, and I decide." Said Jensen.

"Ok ..." Jared said softly.  
   
   
   
   
*

Jensen gave Jared his pajamas for the night, trying not to look at him too much as he undressed.

"Hey, I'm at a disadvantage. I could not look at you. "She told Jared laughing, touching his chest with his fingers.

"If the thing you're sorry, you'll have other opportunities, but I fear, alas, that for that, you will have to sleep another night here." Said Jensen.

"Mmm ... that sacrifice ..." Jared muttered sarcastically, ripping another kiss.  
   
Jared then sat in the bed, but did not have time to slip between the covers, that if Jensen grabbed him right away.

"Scusa..io I have to ... I have to touch you ... I can not ... resist ... .a" Jensen said, kissing him everywhere, and getting rid the head of Jared among the duvet.

Jared tried to answer, but his answer sounded muffled, but amused.

"Jensen, I do not know if it is safe to do so here ... and if someone were to ...?" He asked Jared a bit 'hesitant.

"My love, I will not do sex. Not tonight, but nothing forbids us to kiss and touch us, no? "

Jared groaned with desire, while Jensen came back on him.


	11. The mysterious love which cancels the love known

Jared and Jensen woke up in each other's arms.

They had slept magnificently, wrapped in that wonderful warmth and the warmth of their bodies warm and softness of the duvet and sheets.

Jared moves imperceptibly, while Jensen gave him soft kisses on the neck, filled with love.

He moved his head like a cat stretched and then turned to Jensen, giving him a kiss on the head and bringing it to his chest.

Jensen leaned to those cuddles, completely lost on Jared's chest. He felt so at peace ...

  
"It was the best night of my life ..." he said.

"It seemed like climbing in heaven." He echoed Jared.

They kissed romantically.

  
"I'm so good when I'm with you. Do not go…"

"Me too, Jensen. me too. But now I must go. Your parents should not see me here and I have to settle matters ... "

"No! Do not go. Stay a while '! "

"My love, do not make this even more difficult." Jared said with a sad smile, taking off his pajamas and deferring his clothes.

They kissed again, as if he could miss their oxygen if you were disconnected, then Jared stood up, only to go back to kiss Jensen, after just two steps made in the opposite direction.  
   
They kissed the lie down over each other, passionately.

"... You must love me very much if you kiss me in the early morning, even before I've brushed my teeth!" Joked Jensen.

"I love everything about you and do not feel any bad breath."

"And I do not know if i am more in love with you to what I love you, or the other way. What I can tell you that you do not offend, and is both the truth ?? "

"Jensen, your words never offend! I know that even a fake derision is a mask to cover the love you feel for me! "

"I will not cover it!" Said Jensen, and they kissed again.

Of voices they echoed in the corridors, calling Jared.

Jensen snorted.

"I'm sorry love. See you later, okay? "She said giving him another kiss, while Jensen moaned frustrated.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

In the Olympus meanwhile, Cupido was trying to rock the son of a year, begging him to sleep.

"I know you do not like sleeping, but when you grow up as dad ...."

The little crying again ...

"Listen, if you leave now quiet Mom and Dad, maybe we'll give you a little brother or sister. How about that?"

The child cried again.

"Come on, I'll give you a pony. I'll give you five ponies!"

Eventually the child seemed to have fallen asleep and Cupid returned triumphantly in the bedroom.

The child, however, was not at all asleep.

When he saw abandoned on the mantelpiece, the bow and arrows, flew with her little wings up to grab it.

"I also want to do what you do!" Said the little, that although he had only a year, was already talking properly.

Cupid could not hear him, because he was making love to his woman, mother of the child, and the little, bored, flew out with bow window and arrows.

 

It was late afternoon now and Jensen and Jared had fled from the castle just for a few hours to enjoy a few hours outdoors together, in the town park.

They walked closer and made sheep's eyes ...

"I'm dying to kiss you again ...." He said he was Jared's voice in the distance and the child he was drawn as if it were a song.

 

 

Even before the two could kiss each other again, the small shot him two arrows ....  
   
But something unexpected happened ...

  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The baby's mouth dropped open. It was not so that worked the work of his father.

Cupid materialized instantly, frightened, close to the small. He had chased everywhere.

"Angel, what the hell did you do ???" she asked, then saw the two young men on the ground, pierced by arrows.

"By Jove !!!" she exclaimed, and alighted from them.  
   
The boys were dying on the ground, while the passersby tried to help them.

  
"Away, away! I am the god of love, I'll !! "

"The God of love ???" asked the incredulous crowd, moving away quickly, afraid.

"Cupid? It was you that did ... this? "Jensen asked in a choked voice.

"Why ??" Jared asked again.

Cupido did not give them straight. It was too terrified. Immediately pulled arrows from their bodies quickly, but I decided.

 

"AHHHHHH!" They shouted again the two, under the general astonishment, but as soon as Cupido did this, the blood pouring from their arrows, stopped flowing, indeed healed immediately, as if they had never been hit.  
   
"The Cupid's arrows are bad ..." he roared the crowd, while Cupido closed his eyes in shame.

  
"My arrows are not bad!" he said, trembling with rage.

  
The crowd still dodged more, while Cupid helped the two to pull himself up.

"Forgive me. Angel ... my son stole my arrows ... "he tried to justify himself.

Jared and Jensen looked at the baby in the air, dressed in white, blond and with those tender white wings and were unable to be angry with him.

  
"He has already done quite a bit 'of damage, going to peck anyone who passed by. Fortunately, the magic vanishes by itself within a short, if it's not me to decide ... "

"So did bleed many other people besides us?" Jensen asked, trying to joke.

Cupido looked at him and suddenly looked puzzled and frightened.

"No ... to be honest, no ... my arrows are harmless, magic or not, thrown from me or not, can not ... hurt ... you are the only ones ... do not understand ..."

"Forse..detto among us ... perhaps made us bleed, because we are already in love ..." Jensen said with a wink.

"You ... have already been hit once by my arrows?"

Jensen and Jared shook their heads.

"You can fall in love even if it is not affected by the arrows?" Jensen asked, frightened now.

"I ... I ... do not think so, but ..."

"You are the God of Love! Use your powers to see if we are destined to be together! "he urged him Jared.

Cupid fixed dismay them. "I am a God! You can not tell me what to do! "

"But ... but ... but ..." they stammered the two.

 "Anyway ... .si, you can ... my arrow does not fall in love, it just makes blessed the bond. Blessed by the Gods. "

Now Jared and Jensen were confused. They thought a different story.

"If you had studied most of our history, in school, I'd know. And now if you'll excuse me ... "said Cupid, going to take the little fading with him.

 

 

 

 

 

*

Olympus, Cupid is tormented ...

_I lied ... lied ... .I._  


  
It was not true that it was possible to fall in love without the intervention of his magic arrows. Cupid regulated Love in Cosmo. He was not his, of course, but regulated. Love was the universe that was in order to meet kindred spirits, but since Cupid God of Love, this love was flowing toward people who were destined to love.

He did it with his arrow and how they chose the people, was never accidental. Captava, because of his power, the people who were intended.

All they passed under his arrow. All.

Couples who were together without being passed under his arrow, they just wanted enormously well, but they were not soul mates. It was not the TRUE LOVE.

Some claimed to love each other, but it was not so. They only took a lot of good.

Cupido knew that many couples could be happy even without having found true love, and he was fine, but being the god of love, knew how things were going.

Now, those two guys thought they were in love, it was fine. He would not certainly disappoint them, but the problem was different.

His arrows.

His arrows were arrows of love, they could do no harm!

He had never seen such a thing in so many centuries.

It was a unique case in the world!

Before returning to Olympus, he had wanted to experience the arrows to other souls, to see if magic arrows were broken, but neither had done what they had done to the two young men!

How was that possible?  
   
He returned to his desk and put his head in his hands.

Because the arrows with them did not work ?? Could it be true what they claimed?

Cupido tried to think. If the arrows had made them bleed just wanted to say one thing: a force of as much power was already in the body of the young. Only a very powerful force can repel another.

What force? Nothing was more powerful than love in this world.

Those young people however, always theory, contained such a powerful force as to break the magic of their arrows, up to do them harm.

Cupid mused yet

Nothing can defeat love, even hate. Or those young people are aliens, or ....

Cupid mused again and suddenly the truth because they fell on him like a boulder.

He had already experienced the cruelty of Love!

He himself centuries ago had deliberately thrown one of his arrows on him, because he wanted to see if it worked well with him.

And that time bled!

Understand who were successful because LOVE cancels LOVE. Here is another of the important lessons of the cosmos!

  
If there is already love inside you and try you to enter another, the intruder will be whisked off to a territorial issue!  
 

The two young men had told the truth! They were really in love! But what ... how was it possible?  
   
" **Can not be done fall in love without my arrows !! Who the hell are those ???** "roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then!! Mica did expect that it would be all sweet and fluff for much, do you? heheh problems begin ... but what's really going on? You felt the lack of Cupid? Did you think you would not have seen again or maybe you had forgotten that existed ?? ahhaha
> 
> And our two j what will really? Aliens or is there something more below?


	12. The mystery of the arrows

Jared and Jensen thought they had left behind that ugly misadventure with Cupid's arrows, but it was not so.

Once back at the castle, they found themselves in front of a small crowd all gathered, looking at them.

They looked embarrassed, not knowing what to do, then came John.

  
"Permission. Allowed. Let me through. I'm the king. "

"Dad ... what?" Jensen asked.

"Shut up and go. Hurry up and ye move away! There's nothing to see here! "  
   
 

 

The king took them into the throne room and then faced them.

"I want you to tell me exactly what happened this afternoon! Rumor that you have been hit by the arrows of Cupid, and that these will have almost mortally wounded! "

"Is so ..." Jensen said sorry. "But…"

"How could such a thing happen? You…"

"No! No! it was ... it was just a game ... one game of son Cupid ! He gave ... stolen the arrows and went around ... to fall in love anyone who came within range, "said Jensen.

"Are you in love ??" he asked the astonished king.

"NO! No ... we ... the arrows did not work ... "said Jared terrified. Jensen looked at him and although he knew that Jared was trying to defend him, hurt him anyway what he said. However, he decided to play along.

"People say that the arrows have hurt you ..."

"Yes, but it was only for a while ... we ..." was trying to say Jensen.

"THIS DOES NOT CONSOLE ME! "He cried the king.  
 

  
Jared and Jensen tried to say something, but the instant the doors opened and they entered the Jared's parents. Mary and the father of Jared, Jensen had never seen.

"Jared !!!" they called it.

"For all the gods ... .you are ok?" she asked Mary, embracing his son. Even what was to be the husband of Mary, hugged Jared, Jensen and he was a bit 'jealous.

It did not seem the only one, though, as John avoided looking.

"Misha Padalecki! I can finally make your acquaintance! "John said with false cheer.

"I would rather we met in calmer circumstances," he said Misha and Jensen was sure John was thinking instead that he would have preferred never to meet him.

"What exactly happened?" Misha asked.

"Apparently the young son of our Cupid had fun playing at archery." Said John.

"Arrows of Cupid should do no harm ..." Misha said, narrowing his eyes.

"This is the most widespread opinion, yes. Apparently they must have broken or something. "John replied. He is grinning from ear to ear, but his fury was visible from his eyes.

"This thing can not remain unpunished. Even in the case of the Gods. If we can not trust love, what is left? "Misha asked.

"The fate of the gearing has done nothing but enlighten us on what I already knew for some time. I had discovered fact from time immemorial that we can not trust love. "John said, smiling, looking at Mary, who felt hurt by that line.

"... What will happen now?" Mary asked

"I suppose the gods have to answer for this incident and I really hope to receive an apology and appropriate explanations." Said John.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

It was late at night and on Olympus, the gods had gathered at a large round table to discuss the issue.

"The people demand explanations and wants to be reassured. Begs and begs us and asked for an explanation on your magical arrows! "Said Juno, the wife of Jupiter, watching Cupid.

"My son, I am the Goddess of Love, and do nothing but wonder if by chance your arrows have suffered serious damage and I can fix them!" Said Venus with its gleaming pink dress and her long blond curls.

"I ... do not know how to justify myself ... had never happened something like that ... maybe an anomaly ... maybe the fact that it was not me to shoot arrows ..."

"If there is an anomaly, we'll find out soon, by analyzing these arrows." Jupiter said, taking the arrows, still stained with the blood of two young men. "It is essential that such a thing will never happen again, otherwise people will not trust us, there will be a revolt, and the Olympus might fall!"

There was a surprise chorus of "Ohhhh" to this exclamation.

"If the arrows are to be defective, it will be necessary to burn ... and ... Cupid, keep an eye on your bird winged, for next time ... what happened today is scary! "Jupiter said.

Jupiter made to dissolve the assembly, but then paused Cupid, taking him aside.

"Of course it's a strange coincidence, the fact that ... the two young people affected by this incomprehensible accident, are the two sons of John and Mary Campbell Ackles, the same two young people with whom you have had problems in the past to the distant history of ' spell failure ... "Jupiter said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Cupid went pale. He had not thought about it. He had almost removed that event. Much time had passed.

  
"It was ... it was like a incidente..proprio time. I swear!"

"Of course my son ... of course, I believe you ... I'm just saying it is a fact rather unique ... before the parents ... and then the children ... .credo that we have to run to the shelters immediately, before anyone can think that we persecute Of that family, mh? "Jupiter said going away.

The words of Jupiter, however, had an even more devastating effect on Cupid. He had not thought about what had happened a long, long time ... but now ... the words that he had spoken to those two young people, echoing in his mind:  
 

 

 

" _Once it's in place, you can no longer cancel, and if you do not find your approval, will seek another route to take place anyway, in ways that I can not predict, because it does not depend on me."_

**_"Ye ... you do not know what you have done!"_ **

**_"It is already in progress, you can no longer cancel !!!"_ **  
  
_A terrible premonition crossed cupid and ran after his father Jupiter to ask that he himself is to examine the arrows. After all, she said, was her problem. His responsibility._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have understood what is going on! Arrows hurt Jared and Jensen and everyone wonders why! Cupid think that may be something related to the fact that Jared and Jensen had to be both children of John and Mary, even though if they have not done anything :)


	13. The guardian and the anger of Cupid

After what happened to Jensen prince and his servant Jared, we tremble.

We shake it, because it's a secret that has been hidden for a long time, now could end up being revealed.

So what will become of the two boys, the two poor boys, who have no guilt?

My destiny is to protect them, because otherwise I would have seen everything ??

Nostradamus stopped writing on her parchment when he saw Cupido materialize in front of his desk.  
 

"What were you writing, wizard?" Asked Cupid.

"What was that piece of paper to be thrown away," said Nostradamus, crumpling the paper and throwing it in the fireplace.

Cupid glared.

"You know that lying to a god is a very serious fault?"

"Now you can not hold even more his thoughts to himself? That tyranny is this? "

"Not if they harm us and those around us. If not by a single head may depend the future of us all. "

"So you're talking of ye gods, I guess. Who is more powerful than ye? "

"Do not make fun of me. You may see things past and someone roars, even the future. "

"You judge me even more powerful than ye gods? one flattery for an old man like me! "Laughed Nostradamus.

"Enough with the jokes!" Cupido said, clapping his hands on the table. "Are you a seer. You will know for sure something most of us about my arrows and the effect they have had on those two guys! "

"My visions are not run by me at my command! A force bigger administers and decides that I can see them when it's time, but time is not me to decide. "

"Liar. You know. "He said Cupido.

"Know what? The question that you would make me really is not the one you've just made. "

"DO NOT ... read my mind!"

"Oh, is not read. Only a little game of psychology. "He laughed the magician.  
"Okay, let's talk about one's cards then. Let's talk about John and Mary and of what really happened all those years ago.

"Happened?"

"Oh, do not be pretend dumb, Nostradamus. We've known for many years. "

"Okay, let's talk. What happened? "

"I can only tell you what I think. That night, Mary and John were to make love, and Mary would become pregnant. He would bear the fruit of true love. It was thus that she should go. The universe had sent me an important message! "

"It will have used a good stenographer."

"Mary, however, thought it well to say goodbye to her beloved, sending fresh everything!"

Nostradamus stared at him in silence.

"I tried to stop them. The spell once under way, beyond my control, I can not send him back because the Universe while using me as a conduit, does not accept that I am the true master of it, or accept that the choices of fate depend on a single man, and even by the gods. "

"But he could not stop them. "Said Nostradamus.

"I went away, leaving them alone. They were unarmed at the sky, which seemed to become alien. Beams of blue light, blue and pink were joining showing ribbons, bows and symbols. They disappeared and reappeared as fireworks. They are very scared and tried to make up for all that mess, making love, but not servants to nothing, now fate had changed ... there was rejection ... the choice of rejection ... Mary did not remain ever pregnant. Or at least not that night. "

"I already know all this part of the story, Cupid, we know it all, although it was decided to bury her in the time memories. Why are you telling me all this? "

"Because of what you're not telling me, old man. All forgot, too. We wanted to forget, when we saw that nothing happened, no catastrophe, but a phrase echoes in my time in the head: you could not undo "

"I do not understand what you're getting."

"Yes, you understand. John and Mary were to have twins, you would have called Sam and Dean, but never saw the light in her womb, not together, at least! "

Nostradamus stared.

"You knew, is not it? Did you know that Jared and Jensen, the children of John and Mary, are truly their children, both of their children. "

"This is absurd. Those two guys have a father and a mother! "

"But they are, is not it? They are they, and in fact were born just a year later at a distance from each other. The spell is like crystallized over time. He has crystallized their souls, but he could not do it for a long time. "

"You have no proof of what you say."

"The I will, when I analyzed the arrows soaked with their blood! I will prove that I am right. "

"And then? What will become of the children? You destroy them. How can you be so selfish ?? "

 **"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SO AT A GOD ???** " thundered Cupid.

Nostradamus was silent.

"A GOD is never selfish! It can be capricious, yes, arrogant maybe, but NOT selfish! We live to protect you, to follow you, we are bearers of emotions, we care about you. You have not the faintest idea what it means to ME, GOD OF LOVE, refused to see him like that? Thrown away like that? And to make matters worse, justified by love, and instead was nothing but a single act of cowardice and fear to take risks! "

"I do not ... I can not imagine ..."

 **"I felt dying inside.** " Cupid said in a strangled voice, and his eyes were trembling, glistening with tears threatening to fall. "I LIVE for love. It's inside me, like Sam and Dean would have to be in Mary, not inside of them !! "and that last dismissive sentence, turned to leave.  
 

  
"You will destroy them. Those two guys are in love now! "He tried to stop him Nostradamus.

"And this is against nature! They could not love each other. Not because it is immoral but because they really could not, not if we do not pass under my arrows. You do not understand? It happened because they are already impregnated the love that had been used for the spell! I do not know how it happened but they absorbed and exploit it, like parasites! I can not allow them to continue to do so, or be overturned laws of the cosmos! "

"I can not afford to do them harm. There was a reason that I have seen everything. The Universe wanted me to know, to protect them. "He said Nostradamus, standing at his full height.

Cupid laughed.

"You will not even tell me what you saw and now think to be their guardian? Tell me what you know. Tell me. "

"I can not. If this knowledge you are not been revealed, there is a reason. "

Cupid roared and vanished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope not to have disappointed with this explanation hahaha actually Jared and Jensen they have different parents, they are not really brothers, but they had to be, and this causes and will cause problems .


	14. The truth

Jared was glazing armor for Prince Jensen.

Jensen came stealthily from behind putting his hands over his eyes.

"Jensen." Jared smiled.

"Mmm ... you're not at all sadist. You could say: Oh my god Carl, I've already said a lot of times we do not do this, here! "Joked Jensen.

"Are you serious? Risking that you believe it and maybe i hurt you? No, thank you. "Jared said, pulling him and kissing him languorously.

"Mmm ... this armor are quite shiny. Stop shining. "

"Are you sure? I find that it does not shine enough and I want you to shine on you. "Jared replied.

"Do not you like to see my eyes shine?"

"More than anything else!"

"Then follow me and forget armor!"  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

They went in the castle garden and lay down on the grass, in a somewhat 'secluded.

"Jensen ... if they saw us?" Jared asked, worried.

"I do not care ... at worst, we should not hide and we could still smoochin each other more than they already we do. It's so horrible? "Jensen asked by matching his palm with that of Jared, in midair.

"They could ... get hungry with you."

"I do not care ..." Jensen said with a soft and loving tone.

"Jensen, I love you ...." Jared said with a deep and solemn tone continuing to bring down his hand on hand of Jensen

"Oh, maybe I have always loved you," said Jensen.

"Ever since I saw you on that carriage to give me the money ..."

"Since my eyes have crossed your ..."

"We have not made love, and yet I feel I belong to you completely. I want to do it with you, Jensen. "

"And I want to marry you." He answered.  
   
Jared's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"W-what did you say?"

"What's up? The idea scares you? There are men who do not know what they want out of life, I do not. I know what I want and it's you, but if you do not want ... "

Jensen said no more, because Jared flew into his arms, silencing him with a kiss.

"It was yes?"

"C- cursed, adorable fool." Jared said, laughing on her lips.

 

  
They kissed again, more languidly, more romantic, more passionately.

An electricity hectic pervaded them. Jared moved closer to Jensen, putting on top of him and rubbing their basins and Jensen shook the strongest sides.

He loved to hear him, he loved to hear his skin under her shirt and he loved to hear his own skin.

He put his hands under his shirt, stroking and Jared moaned at the contact. He loved to feel his hands on him and Jensen inhaled deeply the smell of Jared when he put his head on his neck.  
   
Jared opened his eyes for an instant, in time to see the arrow that was about to fall on them ....

"NO !!" he shouted, trying to move himself and Jensen on time, but did not make it.

  
The arrow still disintegrated before touching them.

Crouched against one another, then they turned his head and knew that he was Nostradamus to detonate.

He had printed in facial expression furious.

They looked up and saw Cupid angry in the same way.

"Shame on you !! A god who tries to kill two kids. You'll have to answer for this! "He shouted.

"Try to calm down, old. I did not want to hit them, the arrow not would have centered them. It was just a warning! "

"A warning for what ???" said Jensen.

Cupid came over and said:

"Ye had to be the children of John and Mary. They would have to have twins, seventeen years ago, but Mary chose to leave John and his decision influenced the spell that threw to tie your soul to the womb of Mary. "

"I and Jensen ... we should to be...brothers ???" Jared asked shocked.

"Yes, but something happened that day. The spell is untied in that bond. Your souls are bound you to your parents, but not together, only one of the two. Remained suspended in the Universe until coincidentally or by choice, they found another donor or the donor to make you be born.

Jared and Jensen were still confused.

"So those who we have always believed as our parents ..." Jared shuddered.

"They are!" Said Nostradamus furious. "Do not listen to Cupid. It does not matter what they should have been. What matters is that it is not! Carnally and biologically, you, Jensen, you're the son of John and Meredith, and you, Jared, you're the son of Mary and Misha! Magic can not beat science, Cupid, not this time, not ever! "

 

 

 

"They are brothers, Nostradamus, and it's only for an experimental defect that they are not biologically, but you can not ignore this! They're living lives that are not their own and if they continue to do so, may cause unrest in the cosmos! "

"It seems to me that in 17 years the world has always revolved around its axis!" Retorted Nostradamus.

"Oh yes? What do you say instead that they were able to cancel the power of my arrows? Thanks to them, love was seen for the first time as a bad thing! One thing that hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Because of them I myself am on trial! "

" I will not let you hurt two kids because of a mistake you made years and years ago! "Nostradamus said standing up in front of them.

"You want to fight, Nostradamus? Be careful, if someone were to hear us will touch you tell why you are defying God. "He chuckled Cupid.

"Sure and I will. I shall come forth always better than the god of love which should explain that wants to kill two boys because of his mistake committed years earlier. "

Cupid gritted his teeth.

"It is not over here, old man." And he disappeared.  
   
Jared and Jensen were still upset and trembling.

"Guys, you are well?" Asked Nostradamus.

"You knew it? How did you know? I trusted you. "Said Jensen.

Nostradamus took a deep breath. "I suspected as much, but ..."

"I trusted!" Cried Jensen.

Nostradamus remained silent.

"I should have known." He said again, but Nostradamus was not very convinced that it should have.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

"Jared ..." Jensen called him with a mortified tone.

Jared did not answer, continuing to wash the floor in the throne room.

"Jared .." he repeated.

Jared did not answer.

"I order you to turn around. I AM YOUR PRINCE AND YOUR FUTURE KING! "

Jared finally turned and Jensen could vedee the expression of Jared. He was torn by grief.

"Are you angry with me? Are you angry with me because I was the one to start it all with that kiss. "

"No, Jensen, i do not have it with you."

"And then with whom? With cupid? With Nostradamus? With the fucking universe? With who?"

Jared bit his lip.

"I did not know anything about this story, Jared, believe me, otherwise you I would talk."

"I believe you, Jensen."

"Then why did not you most talked since yesterday ..."

"It's not ... it's not easy ... you heard Cupido. For him we should not be together because ... "

"For what??? For upside down upside down orders of fate? The cosmos? The law of love ?? Who says it is the only possible law ?? I always talk with Nostradamus of love and you know that tells me? He speaks of infinite universes and infinite worlds with different rules and even planets where love is experienced as evil, rejected, fought or lived with suffering! This law that we can love only thanks to the arrows of a god, is not the only possible, but we know only this !! "

Jared looked at him confused.

"Or maybe it's because we're brothers? Jared, who cares if it had to be ... we're not, right? Biologically we are not, we do not do anything wrong. Shit, I think to reincarnation. Who knows how many millions of souls met unrelated in this life where maybe ten lifetimes ago were linked romantically! Why this is not seen as wrong? "

Jared knew that what he said Jensen was right, but countered the same.

"If you think the fact that we are together is not so wrong, then why ... because we bleed when Cupid has impressed us with his arrows?"

"I ... I do not know .."

 

"If our love is all right, because we bleed ?? Why did it happen? There is something wrong with us, Jensen! "

"Jared, but we love each other !!"

"NO! was the spell! John and Mary ... our parents loved each other and we love each other, vampirizing from them. It's all so wrong !!! "

"NO! Jared you love me, I know it's so. Please. Tell me you still love me, Jared, please! "

"I can not." Jared said, looking at the floor.

"No what? You can not tell me? "

"No! I do not ... I do not love you anymore, Jensen. "

Jensen for a moment you feel as if the oxygen went out over all of his body.

"No! You're saying just because you think it's wrong! Today you were agreeing to marry me ... do not ... "

"And today I realized what really was a fiction. A deception. I'm sorry, Jensen, but I ... I was wrong. It was not true. "

A powerful and resounding slap shots Jared's cheek.

"You're just like your mother!" Said Jensen, going away.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

Jensen could not sleep a wink. He spent a hellish night, to cry, to curse Cupid and even Nostradamus for having thrown him the whole weight of that knowledge. He would rather never know. He was so happy with Jared and had finally found the courage to tell everything to his father and Jared had agreed to marry him. Had told you!

He felt a great pain everywhere. Thick stomach that seemed to him bucherellassero.

severe abdominal pain and continuous. Headaches from too much crying.

Why, Jared? Why do not you Love Me anymore??  
   
   
   
   
 

 

  
The next morning, Jensen noticed not feel any better, in fact it felt worse than yesterday. His head ached because of too much crying and he knew that probably should have left alone after what Jared had said yesterday, but did not want to do like John, who had passively accepted the choice of Mary, without trying to rebel.

No, he did not want to be like his father!  
   
He went to the kitchen to Jared, who was taking out freshly baked croissants. Already he thought of having to fight to get her attention, but what he saw when he took her arm, turning him, surprised him.

His face flushed and her eyes were red-rimmed. He too had been crying, and judging by the face he had, he must have cried a lot too.

"Why do not you leave me alone?" he asked Jared.

"Because I love you and I'm glad I came to find you, seeing your face this morning., Because even if I wrenching to see on your face so much suffering, makes me light the heart, to know just by looking at your face, that I you still love me, "said Jensen.

"Of course I still love you, Jensen!" He finally said Jared. "Of course I never stopped. How could I after what we said? After what we tried ?? "

"Oh, my love, I knew how bad I've been tonight because I thought they did not love me anymore! Forgive me for having believed and having doubted your love, and I will forgive you for telling me these lies that have torn me, but, I'm sure, have done even more harm to you! "Jensen said, smiling sweetly at him, taking his face in hands.

"Forgive each other, will not save us." Said Jared.

"Not even to sacrifice ourselves for the wishes of a capricious God." Jensen said, and a moment later Jared flew into his arms, kissing him passionately.

"Jensen, forgive me for what I told you, I'm not like my mother!" Jared said.

"I never thought, and excuse me for telling you."

"But ... I not want even an incestuous relationship." He said, crying.

"And you will not have! we will have not ! Brother? Forget this word. Forget what we have never been and recalls only what we are now! No matter our origins, but only that which we are now! Separated at birth, but we met again the same even if we took separate ways! It is not this fate? "

Jared stopped the sentimental monologue crushing her lips against Jensen.


	15. Comparisons and tantalizing tricks

Jared and Jensen were cuddling in bed. They were both shirtless and gave both languid kisses.

Jared was kissing gently muscled chest.

  
"Ohhhh ... Jared ... you're amazing." Jensen said, twisting his fingers through his hair.

Jared broke away from his chest to give him a soft kiss on the mouth, while their hands intertwined.

Jared looked at them and stroked, studying every detail.

Jensen knew at once

"Are you trying to find some resemblance ...? You will not find it, Jared. "He said.

"I know ... it's just that I can not stop thinking about it." Said Jared.

Jensen looked at him worried and Jared hastened to add: "Quiet, I'm not gonna have another nervous breakdown ... it's just ... thinking that I would be your brother ... I wonder how it would be if i had been. I would be like you or you would have had my appearance? Maybe we would rather heterozygous twins? We would have loved each other the same or not?

"Probably not ... ours was just a relationship of brotherhood, if we had grown up together." Said Jensen.

Jared looked at him and at Jensen seemed terrified and a little 'disappointed.

"Or maybe but no! We can not know! Hey, were not you the one that was petrified from ... "

"I'm seeing things from another point of view, now! The twins have a unique relationship, absolute, that we were denied ... a little 'I'm sorry .. "

"But Jared ..." Jensen said, confused.

"And then ... I regret not having spent to pass all these years with you ..." Jared said, rubbing his head against her neck.

Jensen tried to say something, but Jared preceded him.

"But at the same time ... aware that you can not have everything, I prefer being separated from you and still loving you , rather than being with you and not loving you now." Jared said, smiling.

"Oh, Jared ... beautiful are the words that you say to me ... but I have to disappoint you, perhaps, my lover, my love ... I have to tell you, that i instead, I am happy that we are not been brothers, because if I would loved you, in that way too so,I do not know if I could not stop me anyway! "

"Your words are not offensive and I like to think that we would have loved each other anyway, so what's the meaning of it all? What is the meaning of this question?Do not let's ask over and let us love just! "Jared said.

"All right, little brother." Jensen said, mischievous, making him laugh.

  
"If you want to turn me, bad games. This is more effective. "Jared said, taking a black bandage on the bedside table of Jensen and passing it on his eyes, throwing him on the bed.

Then he took an ice cube and began to pass it the chest and down floor, making him shiver and exciting at the same time.


	16. Surprised

Jensen was training with Jared in the garden of the castle, with the sword, wearing overalls and protection to play fencing.

Jared had a protective helmet on his head, like Jensen, but he was doing pretty good with the sword.

In the end though, Jensen put him to the mat.

Jared laughed beneath him, while Jensen told him:

  
"You just lost and laugh. You know who's laughing for all? The lovers."

He was about to kiss him, but stopped because of the shadows they are pararono just ahead.

Their companions of fencing staring at them.

  
"Let me up, Jensen." Jared said softly.

"Because? I could kiss you right now, in front of everyone. "

"But you didn't, and we both know why. We must first talk to your father. It's better this way. " Jared said with his calm, reassuring tone that made him melt.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

Jensen was in the room and was about to strip away from his suit, when Jared came up behind her, hugging him from behind and making him jump.

"Jared!" Jensen said, relieved to feel embraced by him.

"We had a kiss outstanding ... .ricordi?" he asked him.

 

Jensen turned, meeting once again the lips of the younger, almost hungry and eager, went against his chest and pushed him to the wall, always with kindness, but Jensen warned that there was some urgency.

"Jared!" Jensen said, smiling and looking surprised enterprising boy.

"I want to **hear you**. I want us to belong **completely.** I'm sick to stop, to stop myself. "Said Jared on his neck.

  
"Oh God."  said Jensen, moaning at his words.

"I want you to make love with me. What's the problem? We are already practically married, right? "He said Jared laughed, then looked at him with an expression a bit 'shaky. "You do not want?"

"Oh ... no ... no ... that is, I mean it! Of course I do, my love! "Jensen said, hastening to cheer him up, he incorniciandogli her face with her hands and giving repeated kisses to mold.

"I just ... I'm virgin..and too .." Jensen said, pointing a finger fondly on his chest.

"So what?" Jared asked, laughing.

"It might not work ... ... you know, two virgin ..." Jensen said, embarrassed.

"You can not be serious." He said Jared laughing and attract him closer with her arms.

Jensen stifled a chuckle and kissed him again. "I love this your enterprising spirit."

"You're also willing to satisfy him?" Jared asked.

Jensen laughed again.

"Jensen ... are days ..." This made him Jared, laughing too, but with some concern.

"What are you afraid of? Why the hurry? "Jensen asked.

"If ... .we make love, your father can no longer separate us then." Jared admitted.

"Are you afraid of him?"

"Yes."

 

Jensen he reflected on a bit 'and then said:

"However, without lubricant we will not do anything. Resigned. "He smiled.

Jared snorted.

"But we can do more." he whispered in his ear, taking his hand and making him lay on his member to make him feel his erection.

  
"Shit ..." let out Jared.

Jensen helped him to take off completely the suit and let him then helped him remove his, then Jared left a trail of passionate kisses throughout his chest, while Jensen softly stroked her head.

Jared slipped his fingers inside the Jensen boxer, making him tremble with even more pleasure.

"Oh, Jared ... I love your hands ... I love ALL your hands ... also just your fingers ... I do ... mmmmm." He paused, when Jared bent his mouth on his member.

  
he gave him soft kisses along the length, then replaced the tongue kissing and Jensen now floundered against the wall.

Then Jared took it into his mouth slowly, then more passionate. Jensen despite the pleasure he felt, stroking the face, lovingly.  
 

"Jared ... ... .Jared .Jared ..." he kept saying his name like a chant.

When he felt he was going to come, he stood him up and they kissed, although Jared beginning seemed to pull a little 'back.

"Not you are disgusted??" Jared asked doubtfully, between her lips.

"Not would disgust me neither if..." Jensen said, leaving the sentence hanging, because he judged it was a bit 'too vulgar to say in words, but indicating ihis penis and the lips of Jared, for him to understand.

"Ohhh ..." Jared said, flattered, but also red from embarrassment.

"And you ??" he asked Jensen, framingi sweetly her arms around him, provoking him.

"Not disgust me nothing about you ... but by the way ... we need to finish something." Jared, mischievous said.

"You do not want to do already suffered what?" Jensen asked, laughing.

"No, you pervert." Jared laughed. "Maybe next time." He added.

Then the boxer himself down and he began to rub their members, against each other.

  
"Oh ..." said Jensen, happily surprised.

Jared thought it would have stopped them, but Jared had something else in mind.  
   
He became even closer to Jensen and rubbing became a real rubbing, which also included their basins.

"Oh God ... .Jared ... you not ... really think that ... we could come up with a simple little rubbing, right?" Jensen asked, panting.

"You ... ... let me do .." Jared said, rubbing with increasing breathlessness.  
   
Eventually orgasm caught them. Before Jensen, followed shortly after by Jared, with obvious consequences.

 

 

 

There was a slight noise ... like a flicker just above the ceiling, but the two paid no heed.

They were still trying to recover from the tremors of orgasm, when a door opened and a shadow came before them.

  
"Wash yourselves, and clothe yourselves." He said a low voice, but thunder.  
 

The boys are very much afraid, seeing John before them. They stumbled twice, in an attempt to quickly rinse the intimate, in the shower, and put on just as quickly, while John looked the other way.

When they were dressed, John declared.

"Jared, get out."

Jared turned pale and did not move.

"Jared, EXIT." He repeated John.

Jared groaned, but was about to obey, when Jensen held him by the arm.

  
"No. He stays here. "

Jared looked at both John Jensen, terrified, but he wanted to stay until John said:

"Jared, if you make me say it again, you're fired and you will never set foot here."

Jared then went away, with a last sad look of apology to Jensen.

He could not risk that send them away and could no longer reviewing Jensen.  
   
   
   
"Dad, look ...."

"No, no, no. Hear ye me. I understand that, and how if I understand. You are not the first prince who has fun with the servants or need ... it happens to many, you know? Of course, the fact that it happened with the son of the woman who should have been my wife, is something quite bizarre, but I should have put it into account. "

 

"So ... you're saying that you're not angry?" Jensen asked, bewildered.

"Absolutely not! A bit 'of fun is right at all real. will not continue, though! "

Jensen stared at him with wide eyes.

"We do not want to risk mica that it becomes a serious matter, no?"

"Why ??" Jensen asked, his voice cracking.

"Are you seriously asking for it? Well, we can start from the fact that Mary is married to another, the two of us we parted badly and it would not be all well and good, my son and his got together. Old disagreements and grudges would come back to the surface. How do you think I've heard myself, when she came here to the castle, the other day, with another? "

"So, like I feel, I do not count ???"

"Also, you have been subject of much discussion during this tragic incident with the arrows of Cupid ... the last thing we need is another gossip. To learn that my son and that of Mary, will attend ... a poor boy ... "

"BUT WE LOVE YOU!" Cried Jensen.

"EXACT. Ye loved each other AND WHEN I HAVE ASKED, YOU HAVE DENIED! YOU LIED TO A KING. YOU ARE MY SON, BUT HE WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE PUNISH HIM AND I DID NOT! "

"But - we - love- each- other!" Jensen repeated, enunciating the words through clenched teeth.

"Love is weakness! Mary also loved me and preferred to leave rather than stay with me. I'm older than you, Jensen and I learned that love is suffering! "

"Be careful what you say ... .stai denying and insulting a religion, a belief ... a god ... you're close to blasphemy." Said Jensen.

  
John snorted. "The gods are not perfect, untouchable and all-knowing as they once were. They are beginning to rust and even jamming them. Today are the arrows of a God, tomorrow will be his powers. The world is changing, Jensen, at least you know what's going on in the world or you are too clouded by love for your young, to know it? Let me tell you ... the people are tired of being manipulated by the whims of a God ... Cupid and his mother choose who should love and who does not. we are all puppets in these great puppeteers who are the gods !! They are fed up! People want to be free to love who wants to! "

"It is not our privilege." Jensen said in a faint air.

"As?"

"We are not the ones to decide, Dad ... We can not command our heart, our feelings ... I knew how many times I tried! I had many friends, Dad, you know! How many times I wanted to feel love for them, instead of the simple affection! I wanted it desperately, but it never happened, because this is not just our desire to ensure that the arrivals love! You do not just want to love someone, to make it happen! We can not control the heart, Dad ... this has mysterious ways that we can not decide, but in the end it is always only ours, we who feel these feelings, do not test them someone else for us ... the gods do not decide who we love, their they already know who we are destined, they know already that we love that person ... .The only thing they do is to consecrate this love, binding forever. It's so terrible? Basically do us good! "

"Who says we need them ??? Just as the love of us, we should be the ones to decide to bind ourselves for life, not someone else! "

 

"Nostradamus says there is a reason why things are going so ... Nostradamus says he knows worlds in which Love is hated and feared and suffered, because we are not binding you to remain connected to the one you love. They decide everything yourself and that's how things go to ruin, because humans are too weak and fragile, too confused and afraid. If you leave them such a weight on your shoulders, not hold up and go away! "

  
"Nonsense! All nonsense! Nobody refuses love, as this makes them feel weak. It does not happen here and why it should happen in a world where you are masters of themselves? All lies. Nostradamus agrees with them! "  
 

  
Jensen glared at him and John relented a little 'tone.

  
"Jensen ... you should not believe everything they tell you. They are not all-powerful. I, too, according to the law of Love, I should have stayed connected with Mary forever. This has not happened. She and I broke up. See, then, that the drawing is not perfect. You may have some cracks in a while. "

"Even if it were true, I do not understand why with all this talk, you should stop me from being with Jared. We love each other."

"No, Jensen. I grant ye ... ye believe to love each other. Now I finally understand how much is weighed at you my suffering to the abandonment of Mary. You, my son, trying to make up for this serious lack, comforted you with his son ... but even if I were to have him, this will not bring Mary from us. "

  
"From US ??? You're ... you're crazy ... Dad, I just want Jared !! "

  
"NO! I forbid you. We have to stay out of Mary, her family, her marriage and then also from his son. You say you want just him , but it is actually Mary you are looking through his eyes. Would you have liked it to be your mother, right? "

"NO! I have a mother and I would not ... What the hell are you saying? If she heard you ... it is your wife! "

"He reasons! What would people think if you married with Jared? Our family would be the new index of gossip. It can not happen again. "

"But…"

"I have to go now. This report does not continue, Jensen. do not force me to take action."

 

Jensen fell to his knees and began to cry, sobbing. two minutes later, Jared entered the room.

"Jensen!" He said, going towards him and knelt down next to him and hugged him.

"Jensen, what made you? He hit you? "He asked, taking his face.

"No ... .but will prevented us from seeing each other, Jared."

"Will not win, Jensen. I will not leave you. "

"Oh, Jared ... my love ... for him we're two strangers, nothing but two strangers ... he does not know the whole truth behind ... he does not know that we should be brothers ... I dare not imagine what you would do otherwise. Probably you would drive away. "

"I do not care. I walk tall. I'm not ashamed of love for te..e certainly not be able to keep me away from you. "

"Not..not we can risk that Cupid tell him everything ... but ... I do not know ... I do not know what to do ..."

"Let's get married!" Jared suggested after a moment's thought.

"As?? Jared, I just told you ... "

"Let's get married, Jensen! Let's get married in secret! Once we're married, your father will not do anything! "

"Oh, Jared ... I do not know ... I thought ... I thought of something pompous ... wonderful ... for our wedding ... I was not a thing all in a hurry and made in secret ..."

Jared took his face in his hands and said softly:

"We will, however, wonderful, because all it takes just us."

Jensen smiled happy and in love.

"And then, if I have to tell it to you tutta..ho always hated weddings full of strange people, acclaiming is noisy and distracting from the only love thing where on that day should not be distracted. Themselves. So, we really just the two of us. "

Jensen gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"My love, you are so romantic." He then said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know ... the sweetness of j2 <333333
> 
> Have you noticed the tremor on the ceiling shortly after they made love? There, that is a clue that something might go wild xd
> 
> I hope I have expressed well the anger of John (I did not want to hit her with Jensen or Jared was excessively punitive) and that the speeches about love are quite clear results. You know, sometimes I like to fantasize about things imagining how it would love to that variant, and almost always to come even theories quite logical and realistic xd
> 
> However I do not think you expected that the two have decided to get married in secret! I must admit that until I wrote it , I had no idea him do this but I'm happy because it is proof that the author - writer (that big word) is only a guiding hand for a plot that then the order emerges alone <3 and this story is coming more and more similar to that of Romeo and Juliet <3


	17. The departure

Someone knocked on Jared's room. The boy was still asleep and was very surprised that he heard this knock knock on his door.

He went to the door, rubbing his eyes and hoping it was Jensen, and instead it was Nostradamus.

"What ... what ..." Jared muttered, looking at the old gentleman to hold in his hands a long, thin package and golden.

"Your dress for your small elopement, mister." He said Nostradamus.

Jared rolled his eyes.

"You ... you know ..."

"How can you hope to be able to escape from the castle without my help? Jensen came up to me and thank goodness he did! I could then use a bit 'of my spare time to philosophize, this time doing something more concrete! "

Jared unwrapped the package and found us a black tuxedo dress.

"I do not know what to say. Thank you."

"Just one thing ... John thinks that I will bring you around the various cities to meet the people. You have to go on pretending that this is the purpose of your trip and you have to be convincing! "

"How did you convince him to let us go together?"

"Well, it was enough to tell him that the people are very well disposed towards the beautiful boys. He was stubborn, kept saying that you should not have to be together, but I specified that it is particularly well disposed also to the affectionate friendships, so if they had seen the two of you, and they realized that there was a friendship particularly affectionate towards a Prince and his servant, the reputation of the kingdom would have gained only advantage. "

"He have drank this ???" Jared was upset.

"Well, he told me to continue to keep an eye on, and if he knew that I lied, he would cut off my head ..."

"Oh God.."

"But once you're married, will not make you anything and by law you can not kill the one who has united so deeply two people in holy matrimony." He said Nostradamus smiling. Jared looked at him curious. It had seemed that Nostradamus meant more than they actually had said, but he was not sure ...  
   
   
 

 

*

"Jensen, I must talk to you." The king said, making his entrance into the room banquet.

"Tell me." He sighed Jensen.

"This night will depart for a kind of tour, I heard."

"Yes, it is."

"You do not look very happy."

"I should? It will be a very boring thing. "

"Mmm ... I heard that Jared will be with you."

"Already."

"Again, this does not seem to make you happy."

"Should it? You were right, Dad. It was just an infatuation and having him around is not that it makes me very happy, indeed at times is annoying, but i will endure his presence with grace and education if this will allow us the favor of the people. "

The king was now dumbfounded, but seemed relieved and satisfied.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I saw that I was right? You must always listen to your father. "So saying, he went away.

The grip that had gripped the stomach Jensen, had relaxed now, but it was still pretty bad.

  
From the garden, Jared smiled at him through the glass.

Jensen greeted him with his hand, giving him one loving gaze.

Oh, so far it has been difficult to speak of him in those terms.

Jared, the person she loved more than anything in the world. That's him.

To say that just his presence bothered him.

But it was because he loved him so much, he had to pretend, to protect it and to be able start out.  
   
   
   
 

 

*

When it was night, Jensen and Jared met in the garden. In the distance the king was coming down the steps of the castle.

Jensen had done violence on himself to try not weave Jared's fingers with hi fingers.

Jared was wonderful, dressed in black. Jensen, however, was dressed in a soft blue velvet, and a red cape.

  
The king kissed his son on the cheek, still glaring at Jared, for a moment.  
   
"Make sure you do not have any too close and alert me if he tries to kiss my son." He whispered the King to Nostradamus, who would go with them.

"Certainly, sir." He said Nostradamus, embarrassed.  
   
   
 

 

*

To finally leave, it was a liberation.

For Jared was romantic the fact of traveling at night with Jensen, on board a carriage, just like one of the fairy tales he read as a child: Cinderella.

Jensen for his part loved the fact that that night, with its stars sparkling, seemed made for the two of them.

"And if a star falls from the sky, my love, I dedicate it to us." said Jensen, more romantic than ever.

And then they kissed tenderly, romantically, languidly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all sorry for the big delay ahhhah
> 
> I was excited at write this chapter!
> 
> Quiet, I will continue!
> 
> However the phrase "if a star falls from the sky, I dedicate it to us." is the song of Gigi d'Alessio - What do you know :))


	18. True colours

Jensen and Jared had fallen asleep on each other's shoulder, but, occasionally, Jensen opened his eyes and seemed to run into some error of vision.

"Nostradamus," he said worriedly. "What's wrong with my eyesight? Sometimes I think I see colors other than as they really are. Scie of blue or pink in the sky or in the trees! I will crazy ?? "Jensen asked worriedly.

Nostradamus looked at him tenderly.

"No, Jensen, quiet. What you are experiencing are the consequences of Love. "

"Oh no ... maybe I will become blind?" Jensen is immediately concerned.

Nostradamus laughed. "No, it is a commonplace that. In fact there is a portion of truth in this legend. The people in love do not go blind, but on the contrary, they see the world in color. Their consciousness is expanding and everything seems more beautiful, more vivid colors and sharp, but this is possible because we live in a world where magic exists. "

"What happens in the worlds where there is no magic?" Jensen asked. "People can not see the colors?" He asked.

Nostradamus frowned. "No and here because they say that love makes blind. "

"What?? But ... it is love that is driving me to see these wonderful colours! "Said Jensen, aiming a lamppost gushing a rainbow of colors.

Nostradamus sighed. "We live in a world where there is magic and magic allows us to see. The inhabitants of the worlds where there is no magic, are blind. They are blind and believe that love makes them blind. Their Alas, poor unhappy spirits, never know the beauty of love in its entirety. "

"Nostradamus ... sometimes you talk about these people like you know them well ..." he ventured Jensen, stroking Jared's head.

Nostradamus nodded sadly.

  
"You ... do not know them just because you've seen them in your visions ..."

Nostradamus nodded, but Jensen did not understand. He was confirming or disproving?

"You never told ... where you were born ... and some say that you are not of this planet." Said Jensen, rejecting the vague feeling of exaggeration.

Nostradamus now looked at him seriously.

  
"You were born ... you lived in one of these planets?" He finally asked.

"I lived there ... but it was a long ... long time ago ..." said Nostradamus sad and Jensen felt he did not want to talk about it, so no other churches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, unpardonable delay and is not that I do with this little chapter very forgiving me xd
> 
> The chapter should have had an entirely different nature, but what can you do .... sometimes the chapters go on their own and I found myself having this flash on the colours xd
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if Jared was dormant * __ *
> 
> Hello!


	19. Los Angeles

They had finally arrived in Los Angeles! That city was mainly nicknamed the city of colors and lights for the great amount of lights that illuminated homes and the sea. He seemed to live constantly in a disco. Jared and Jensen had never had the opportunity to see her.

They arrived with the car, aiming at the houses lit by violet lights, blue and orange.

"So this is Los Angeles! Wow! "Exclaimed Jensen.

"How are they doing, Nostradamus? How do they illuminate everything like this? "Jared asked.

"In this city there is something magical, Jared. I think it's a bit like for the climate, where in some countries it's hot and in others it's cold. There is not a reason. The characteristic of this city is that the colors are lively and alive. Everyone loves Los Angeles! "The old man smiled.

"So ... all you told me about the colors ..." Jensen said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh, oh no, Jensen. I did not tell you a bunch of bullshit, as you say young people! During that speech we were not even close to Los Angeles! "

"What are you talking about?" Jared asked, curious.

"You're welcome! Look there wonderful colors there, my love! "

Nostradamus rise. "Your beloved sees the colors, because he is in love!"

"What does it mean to see the colors?"

"You see pink and blue skies in the trees!"

Jared stared at Jensen, who flared up.

"Nostradamus, stop now!" Jensen said.

"I also want to see the colors!" Jared complained and especially worried.

"Why do not I see them?"

"It does not happen automatically. You can see them if you are prepared. That does not mean that you are not ... "Nostradamus began.

"In love. Because I am. "Jared said, clutching at Jensen, smiling.

"Nostradamus, but if I saw the colors while we were here, I would think it's because of the city, so I could not be sure ..." Jared started.

"My dear boy, I'm afraid you have not grasped the concept. I do not think if I could see the colors here too, you might not notice it. This city shows the brightest colors in the world, that does not mean that you could see rainbow skies coming out of the tail of a unicorn, for example! "

 

Jared and Jensen got up right now.

"A unicorn? Are they still there? "They asked in chorus.

"Of course, my dear guys, but they are not seen, or rather they choose who to see themselves. Mostly pure from heart and virgin, "she said with a curious expression.

The two guys blew up.

"Oh, gods ... you are telling me that you are ... oh, what a tenderness!" Exclaimed Nostradamus, clapping his hands.

"Oh, shut up!" They both exclaimed in chorus.

"It is so sweet that you have waited until your wedding. So you'll get married in white? "

"They're silent!" They repeated.

"I insist. For two white souls like you, the white ... "

"Nostradamus !!"  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

Finally the carriage made them go down. They stopped on a cobbled street, surrounded by purple flower pots that framed the entire promenade.

"Come on, boys, take a walk down to the hotel. You can go and taste the local beer! "He said to the coachman.

"I also want to ..." Jensen said.

"You are walking now." Nostradamus resumed it, pushing him.

They walked for a while, while Jared and Jensen kept exchanging sweet glances as long as a wallet did not fall into the hands of a lady.

"Here. Take it, "said Jared.

The lady remained staring at Jared's laughter.

"Oh, he's so kind," he said, strangely surprised and then left, as if Jared had done the most beautiful kindness he had ever seen.

"What was he doing?" Jensen asked.

"I do not know. Maybe a bad day, "said Jared.  
   
   
   
They passed in front of a pastry shop, where Nostradamus stopped to offer the two boys two sweet rolls of cream.

As they did the line, Jensen accidentally hit a gentleman.

"Hey!" He said.

"Excuse me. "Jensen said.

The man, as soon as he turned and saw Jensen, changed completely his expression.

She handcuffed a hand over her heart and rubbed her neck.

"Is everything OK?" Nostradamus asked, protective.

"I ... I ... what am I doing here by the baker? I should be from Rosalina to tell her how sorry I am for my behavior. Tell her I love her! I have to go, yes, I have to go. No! Better buy a sweet one before. Yes, I'll buy it and bring it to her and then I'll tell her I love her! "Finished that sentence, closing in a definite silence.

Jared and Jensen looked puzzled.  
   
   
As they were eating the sweet sandwiches at the table, two little dogs were ringing each other.

 

"Could not they choose another place to fight?" Jensen complained. Were in fact a bit too close. Especially one of them was close to Jared's leg. She pushed her leg slightly just as to move the dog away and in this way touched her hair. The dog immediately stopped agitating and looked Jared motionless, as if he were of a fascinating natural phenomenon.

"Oh, Ruby. Come here, do the good. Do not let me despair! "The mistress complained. But Ruby did not intend to listen to her. After looking at adorable Jared, he started to party, rub with the head and try to jump on Jared.

"Hey. It's my boyfriend that one! "Jensen said aloud, eating the sandwich.

He shuddered when he realized he had said it aloud. Both the girl and the dog, Jared and Nostradamus, looked at him.

The girl said, "I ask ... I apologize! Ruby, you have been rude! Andiamocene! "And ran away with the dog.

 

"But are all splashed in this city? Maybe seeing too many colors, it hurts! "Jensen said, holding a possessive arm around Jared's neck, smiling at him adorably.

"Finish your sandwiches and go," said Nostradamus, worried and somewhat puzzled.

 

 

 

*

On the Olympus, meanwhile, the Cupid God was out of his mind! The arrows he had to study had disappeared to prove what he suspected of Jared and Jensen!

It frustrated. Clearly it was Nostradamus. He did not know yet how, but he had stolen the arrows. This time he would not have gone smoothly.

He went immediately to King John and remained silent when he knew that Jared and Jensen were away.

 

"How could you let them go away?" He thundered.

"I'm the king and I do what I want with the kingdom and I do not even have to take into account not even at a god, what I do with my children" John remonstrated.

"Did you tell your children," Cupid said immediately.

"A slip ... I did not think the gods looked at these nonsense."

"Maybe not so much a slip ..."

"What the hell would that be?"

"You realize that most likely those two have escaped to get married, do not you?"

The king looked at him. He breathed hard, but did not seem surprised.

"You ... did you know that?"

"If they love each other, I'm nobody to prevent love. You should know more than anyone else, but lately you are told a lot about things about you ... "

"What do you say ??" asked Cupid, increasingly nervous.

" That you are no longer yourself. the people tell meI , you persecute these two guys. They are little boys. How can you…"

"No, old man, you do not understand! You do not ... you do not know who I am! "

"And who would they? We hear! "

Cupid looked at him.

"Call Mary and pretend to come here."

"Mary ?? You are crazy! I will not scare her for your follies! Not even if they are the follies of a god! Before, talk and if it will not be a madness, I'll inform her! "

"You do as I say! I'm not going to waste time !! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for the delay! I missed too, this story too !!
> 
> They need explanations for this chapter!
> 
> Los Angeles: Keep in mind that it is a parallel world and here Los Angeles is not really a metropolis as we mean hahha but a quiet town. For citizen I do not mean machines and anything else ... well I hope we understand xd
> 
> Will Jared see the colors sooner or later ??
> 
> The fact of Ruby! I swear I was not premeditated o.o ahhahha at first i wanted to call her tuby, but then it seemed to me to say an exhaust pipe ... and I remembered Ruby, to remind me then who was so hahhaha
> 
> Meanwhile, At Cupid has disappeared arrows and is furious ... and what's happening to Los Angeles residents?
> 
> We'll find out :))
> 
> Sorry for the delay and I will try to update more frequently! xd


	20. The marriage

"Nostradamus, please. You can not separate us tonight! We will not be able to sleep and tomorrow we have the wedding! "Jared and Jensen whimpered in chorus.

"In fact, you have marriage and tradition, the bridegroom must not be seen ... keep it hard and you will see that it will be more exciting when you see it tomorrow!"

"But seeing us every day is exciting." Jensen said, and Jared gave him a deeply in love look.

Nostradamus shook his amused and softened head and then put Jared into the room next to him, but not before they both threw his arms around his neck.

"Guys ... but what," said Nostradamus, surprised and embarrassed.

"Thank you for everything you do for us, Nostradamus. You're like a second father for us. "Jared said, giving voice to the feelings of both.

Nostradamus blushed and initially wanted to make a joke style: "Is not enough already how many fathers have you?" But then thought it was inappropriate for such a sentence and a little insensitive. Kids never know how much humor they can catch in a sentence and how much they are injured.  
   
   
   
   
*

The next morning, Nostradamus shared from one room to another to take care of his boys. It was not easy. First there was breakfast to bring to both. Orange juice, brioche and cappuccino, then touched them both to the fact that they were only to a room away and could not see themselves, then had to go back and forth to help them dress up, comb and improper themselves properly; Obviously then he had to run like a madman in the church, agreeing in the last thing with the priest. There were no witnesses, but the vows and promises were there. There was no public but this did not matter and obviously everything had to remain secret. No one had to know about that sudden marriage, so the church doors were to be sealed. No one would have to come in.  
   
Jared and Jensen were both dressed in white. At first both Jared and Jensen insisted that at least one of them dressed in black, but Nostradamus was ferret. Their love was pure and celebrated with the purest white.

When Jared came to church, Nostradamus quickly opened the doors and then closed them.

  
The show that stood before Jared made him open his mouth.

Hundreds of candles spanned the walls of the church and perfume of a misty fragrance of strawberry.

From the ceiling, when Jared came in, snowflakes, lots of snow flakes and red corianders, dropped from the ceiling and fell to his head.

  
Eventually, when Jared reached Jensen at the altar, accompanied by Nostradamus, he had his head full of snow flakes and red corianders, like Jensen.

Jared and Jensen were both excited and tears.  
 

  
"You can say the promises," said the priest.  
  
"Jared, before I met you I was a single guy looking for something ... maybe the soul mate, I do not know. I know that I was always looking for something more and this quest also persecuted me in my dreams. Since I saw you on that road as I was traveling on that carriage, you came in me in a way I never imagined it was possible. You filled my thoughts, my mind, my heart. I did not think it was possible feel a so totalizing sentiment for a person. At the thought that it was only a moment's meeting and that I would never see you again, I was crying and my heart felt breaking into a thousand pieces. When you came to the castle, there was not a moment tht I did not hear you ... mine. There is no one i want to spend the rest of my life outside of you. You are sweet, loving, lovely, tender, but also stubborn, intelligent. I love all of you and I know I'll keep doing it forever. I choose to take you as my spouse and to love and respect you always, even after death. "  
  
The tears went down on Jared's face as Jensen put the ring on him.  
  
"Jared, it's up to you." The priest said softly.

"Before I met you, Jensen, I was just a boy playing with younger kids than me, who loved to entertain them and take care of them. I felt the need to have someone alongside me ... always. I never tried to console anywhere else, though, because I wanted to keep it for what I knew would be the love of my life. For so long I thought I would test it. I would have seen if it was sweet if she knew how to cook, play, read ... .we had the same tastes. When you came, however, I did not think of any of these schemes anymore. You've conquered me since I first saw you since you donated that coin and when you said so much sweetly to me that I did not give it away, I knew I was in love with you. At that time I also knew that I could not let you go away from my life and not see you again and I was very happy

 

When you asked me to come to the castle.

Serving you was never my duty, but a wish I had always felt growing in me. Your sweet arrogance did not bother me, indeed I felt joy because I wanted to see where you would be pushed. I wanted you to provoke me again and again and tell me I loved you. "

Jared said the last sentence, kissing him suddenly, impulsively.

  
"J ... Jared, you have to continue ..." Jensen said, with a curious air.

"And ... and when you finally did, I felt like flying. Jensen, there's nothing I want more in the world than being your husband, your groom, your lover, and your best friend. I want to be everything, all for you. "

They kissed still, in an even more passionate way, while Jensen held his arms around his neck.

  
"I want it. I want to take you as my husband and love you and respect you always, even after death. "" Finally Jared said, putting the ring on it.

"So for the powers I conferred on you, I declare to you new married! You can kiss each other now! "Said the priest.

Jared and Jensen kissed in a passionate and sweet way. A very long kiss.

When they got off, a small earthquake shook the ceiling.

The boys and the priest were scared, but it lasted for a moment.

It started ... Nostradamus thought.

"Nostradamus, what's going on?" Jared asked.

"Nothing that is not good. Come on, you will be hungry. We still have a lunch, "Nostradamus said smiling.  
   
 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
*

On the Olympus, meanwhile, a very strong and abnormal wind began to blow up the richly decorated shutters of the temples.

The Gods walked in the clouds, covering their face with their hands.

"What happens?? What is this wind? "  
 

 

 

 

  
   
   
*

"Ohhhh." He said Cupido, holding his forehead and shuffling to the floor.

"What's going to happen to you?" John asked in his carriage.

"It was ... it was like get down of level!"

"Get down of level?" Mary asked.

"Living creatures extend on many levels, as far as the importance of the cosmos is concerned! The more skills we have, the more our level will be. Clearly a wizard will have a more developed mind and body in comparison to a normal person and surely a god, with all the powers he has, is at a very high level inside! Suddenly I felt ... my mind narrowed. Get off! Oh no, we hope it's not too late! "

"But what ..." John asked, but Cupid had already disappeared to go inquire and ask the other gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant that I am aware that in a normal church they could not marry, because the priests are still opposed to homosexual marriages, but I wanted to gloss over this hahha
> 
> In the end, this is a universe in which there is not only one God, but many. So this already changes mentality :))


End file.
